Midgar College
by MaloDeMedicis
Summary: Cloud Strife, jeune étudiant originaire de Nibeilheim, démarre ses études supérieures dans la ville de Midgar. Un élève nommé Zack Fair va vite lui taper dans l'oeil mais est-ce que ses sentiments seront réciproques ? ATTENTION : contenu mature contenant des thèmes tel que l'alcoolisme, la dépression ou encore le sexe. RYTHME DE PUBLICATION : 2 à 3 fois par semaine.
1. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Midgar

Midgar College chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Midgar

Si les habitants plus aisés vivant au dessus de La Plaque avaient eu le privilège de profiter de la chaleur des rayons du soleil et d'admirer un ciel bleu azur aussi profond que la couleur des océans deux mois durant (chose que les résidents des Taudis étaient condamnés à ne jamais expérimenter), cette atmosphère estivale laissait désormais place à l'automne. Le mois de Septembre venait de frapper aux portes et Midgar, siège de la Shinra, plus importante société au monde, et la mégalopole se voyait dorénavant dotée d'une atmosphère bien plus morose, ses gratte-ciels plongeant la plupart des rues dans l'obscurité.

Les gares bondées de monde, comme à son habitude, semblaient encore plus oppressantes mais malgré cette cacophonie ambiante, Midgar avait quelque chose de fascinant. Et c'est ce qui conduisait les jeunes gens de la campagne à venir travailler ici, ou même étudier dans des prestigieuses écoles telles que le Midgar College, la meilleure université de toute la région.

Dans un grincement strident, le train arrivant de Nibelheim, petit village modeste situé à l'Ouest d'ici, s'arrêta au quai correspondant à sa ligne. S'en suivit une marée humaine déferlant vers la sortie de la gare. Parmi tout ce beau monde un blondinet au visage fin et angélique peinait à porter une énorme valise vers la dite sortie. D'un revers de la main il essuya la sueur de son front perlant et par la même occasion balaya une de ses mèches blondes qui lui retomba devant ses yeux immédiatement. Il parvint finalement devant la porte de l'ascenseur mais se rendit vite compte que les gens affluaient et finalement abandonna cette idée pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Allez Cloud Strife, un ultime effort ! » se dit t-il en portant sa valise jusqu'en haut des marches.

Cette épreuve terminée, le blondinet sortit enfin de la gare et une vue imprenable s'offrit à sa vue. Des immeubles à la taille démesurée à perte de vue, un nombre incalculable de néons brillant tels des feux follets, et bien sûr, le QG de la Shinra surplombant la ville. La nuit pointant le bout de son nez, la grisaille laissait place à un ciel nocturne éclairé d'une lumière verdâtre, signe que les réacteurs Mako situés aux quatre coins de la cité tournaient à plein régime de jour comme de nuit.

Cloud mit du temps à détacher son regard de ce spectacle et sortit de sa poche une feuille qu'il déplia sur le champ.

« Alors, mon appartement devrait se trouver au nord de la gare si je ne dis pas de bêtises… » murmura t-il.

Le blondinet souffla un grand coup, fit craquer ses doigts puis saisit sa maudite valise jusqu'à son itinéraire. Il traversa une ruelle qui semblait bien moins animée que le lieu précédent. Cloud passa devant un combini, ce qui semblait être un Ramen puis une laverie pour finalement arriver devant un immeuble assez imposant.

« Parfait, d'après le mémo du proprio mon appartement devrait se trouver ici »

Le sourire aux lèvres il s'engagea vers la cage d'escalier puis saisit le code inscrit sur le mémo pour ouvrir son casier. Cloud récupéra ainsi la clef de son appartement et une lettre du propriétaire lui souhaitant entre autres la bienvenue à Midgar et expliquant également les règles de conduite à tenir dans l'immeuble. Le blondinet appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur se situant juste à côté des casiers et monta au 25e étage. Pendant qu'il regardait la vue imprenable qui s'offrait à ses yeux depuis la vitre de l'ascenseur, le blondinet ouvra la bouche pour (encore) se parler à lui-même :

« Allez un dernier effort et je serai enfin posé dans mon nouveau chez moi. J'espère que maman va bien et n'est pas trop triste que je sois parti, mais j'ai tellement bossé pour en arriver là que ça aurait été un gâchis de continuer mes études à Nibelheim alors que j'ai obtenu les meilleurs résultats durant ma dernière année de lycée, haha… »

La sonnette de l'ascenseur tinta indiquant l'arrivée à bon port et Cloud s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de son nouveau foyer.

L'appartement était plutôt spacieux, d'une trentaine de mètres carré, ce qui était bien suffisant pour une personne. L'excitation gagna le jeune homme qui se mit à vérifier chaque recoin et constata que l'appartement était meublé et que la salle de bain (très important !) était comme neuve.

« J'imagine déjà les bons bains que je vais me couler en hiver ! » s'exclama t-il joyeusement.

Sans plus attendre Cloud ouvrit sa valise et en vida le contenu afin de ranger ses vêtements et autres babioles. Une heure passa puis le blond complètement épuisé s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Wow, ça ressemble à ça Midgar quand on habite au 25e étage ?! » s'étonna t-il, bouche bée.

La lueur des réacteurs Mako enveloppaient la ville d'une teinte émeraude, le tout mélangé aux divers néons des innombrables échoppes parsemées ça et là. Les joues de Cloud rosirent légèrement quand il vit qu'un des néons non loin d'ici affichait en grand « LOVE HOTEL ».

« Je me demande si je trouverai l'amour cette année, cette ville est si grande…Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui me correspond ici…Contrairement à Nibelheim… » susurra t-il d'une voix triste.

En effet Cloud était loin d'être un garçon populaire. Non seulement il avait grandit dans un petit village loin de tout mais avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis. Il passait la plupart de son temps libre seul à dessiner ou à lire. C'était sa manière à lui d'échapper à la réalité morose et il devait avouer qu'il appréhendait beaucoup la rentrée de demain au Midgar College.

« Il y aura surement beaucoup de jeunes dans ma situation j'imagine. Nibelheim, Kalm, Gongaga, Corel…Je suis sûr que beaucoup d'élèves viennent de petites villes comme moi, non ? Aucune raison de s'en faire ! » se rassura t-il.

La fatigue et la faim le gagnant, le blond décida de sortir dehors faire les courses dans le conbini se trouvant près de chez lui. Sur le chemin il envoya un rapide message à sa mère pour le prévenir qu'il était bien arrivé à Midgar.

« Désolé maman mais là j'ai trop la flemme de t'appeler haha… » dit t-il d'un air un peu coupable.

Une douce mélodie un peu jazzy résonnait dans le combini. Cloud prit des plats préparés un peu au hasard et se dirigea vers le rayon alcool. Sa mère avait toujours été très stricte par rapport à l'alcool mais maintenant qu'il vivait seul, il n'allait pas se priver ! Approchant du rayon le blondinet se stoppa net et vit deux jeunes hommes en train de mettre des bières dans leur panier. Quelque chose attira l'attention de Cloud et le fit rougir furieusement : les deux hommes se tenaient main dans la main et l'un deux embrassa l'autre dans le cou puis chuchota quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

« Arrête demain je dois me lever tôt pour le boulot, t'es con haha !

\- J'ai trop envie de toi, on n'a pas baisé depuis une semaine tu sais, arrête de me torturer !

\- Moins fort bon sang !

\- Quoi t'es gêné ? Ouuuh…Trop mignon ! »

Ils passèrent devant Cloud pour se diriger vers la caisse comme si de rien était. Le blond baissa la tête rapidement en espérant qu'on l'ignore. Une fois disparus de son champ de vision Cloud prit également des bières, la main un peu tremblante et les joues encore en feu.

«C…C'est la première fois que je vois des mecs faire…ce genre de choses… » chuchota t-il à voix basse. «Allez Cloud arrête de rougir si quelqu'un te voit comme ça il va te trouver bizarre ! » il se pinça le bras pour essayer de se calmer.

Il paya le contenu de son panier, se dirigea vers la sortie et remarqua le couple de tout à l'heure qui était au bout de la ruelle. La curiosité s'emparant du blond, il ne put s'empêcher de les espionner discrètement. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis :

« Oh…Ils vont quand même pas… ? »

Les deux jeunes s'enlacèrent puis s'embrassèrent passionnément. Cloud, cramoisi, sentit également son bas ventre chauffer. Avant que la situation empire il secoua la tête puis se mis à courir vers son appartement. Une fois arrivé chez lui il rangea ses affaires dans le frigo et ouvrit une bière qu'il sirota sur son balcon. Le vent était doux et faisait voler ses mèches blondes. Le moteur des voitures résonnant au loin et le brouhaha ambiant l'apaisa étrangement. Cloud soupira puis déclara :

« J'ai vraiment besoin de me trouver quelqu'un…Quelqu'un qui me prenne dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément comme ces mecs tout à l'heure. Ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble, la chance ! S'il vous plait mon Dieu, ne me laissez pas tomber cette année ! »

Le blond explosa de rire tout seul en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Si je commence à prier bêtement comme ça je ne suis pas sorti d'affaire… » conclut t-il avant de finir le reste de sa canette d'une traite.

Minuit approchant, Cloud décida de prendre une douche rapide puis se glissa dans les draps frais de son lit. Serrant une peluche de Chocobo offerte par sa mère pour ses 10 ans, il sentit la tristesse le gagner.

« J'aurai 18 ans le mois prochain. 18 années de solitude. 18 années sans même avoir embrassé quelqu'un… Je dois vraiment me bouger cette année. Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je sois attiré par les hommes ! Le pire c'est qu'il y avait bien des filles comme Tifa qui semblaient intéressées par moi mais je n'y peux rien…Les filles ça colle pas haha… » dit t-il d'une voix amère.

L'alcool ingéré lui faisait encore un peu tourner la tête et avant d'aller plus loin dans ses propres réflexions le blondinet tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans même s'en rendre compte.

Demain il démarrerait enfin sa vie étudiante, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rentrée difficile

**Le premier chapitre étant essentiellement une introduction, je poste dès aujourd'hui la suite :)**

Midgar College chapitre 2 : Rentrée difficile

« DRIIIING ! »

La sonnerie stridente de son réveil fit sursauter Cloud. Le pauvre blond tout décoiffé sorti de son lit en vitesse pour aller éteindre le réveil qui trônait sur son bureau. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de se lever, hors de question de le poser sur sa table de chevet. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le blondinet qui n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de matinal prépara à la va vite son petit déjeuner puis alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et vit avec mécontentement que ses cheveux défiaient toute gravité. Comme à son habitude.

« Qu'est ce qui serait mieux ? Mettre une tonne de cire pour les plaquer bien proprement ou tout simplement abandonner ?...Non on abandonne je pense, je vais en avoir pour 3 heures à ce rythme. »

Cloud arrangea tout de même un peu ses mèches histoire de paraitre plus présentable, prépara son sac et sortit dehors. Une fois la porte de son appartement verrouillée, il sentit une grosse boule au ventre.

« Ca y est je commence à stresser. Calme toi Cloud, tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer… » dit t-il d'une voix essoufflée. Les jambes un peu tremblantes il entra dans l'ascenseur afin de regagner le rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé dehors il constata que le ciel était aussi gris que la veille. Heureusement le temps était doux et le combo T-shirt/jeans était encore valable en cette saison. Le blondinet se dirigea vers la gare et mis un peu de temps à comprendre comment les différentes lignes marchaient. Regardant avec nervosité sa montre il pria pour que le train ne soit pas en retard. En attendant que le dit train pointe le bout de son nez il regarda autour de lui.

« Y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, la vache. A partir d'aujourd'hui je vais devoir m'habituer à cette atmosphère, Nibelheim et son unique ligne de bus c'est fini haha. » pensa t-il.

Finalement après quelques minutes le train arriva pendant qu'un agent du quai hurlait à pleins poumons : « La ligne 3 en partance pour Midgar College arrive en gare, veuillez rester derrière la ligne jaune de sécurité s'il vous plait ! Merci de votre coopération ! »

Cloud s'engouffra dans le train mais ne réussit pas à trouver une place assise. Attrapant une poignée à la volée, il commença à scruter les gens dans le wagon en espérant trouver de potentiels étudiants.

« Hmm…Beaucoup de salarymen, surement des employés de la Shinra. Y a également pas mal de femmes avec leurs enfants, puis aussi des personnes âgées… Rien qui puisse être un…. ! »

Le blond eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté l'espace d'un instant. Parmi la foule de passagers, un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans ses âges s'accrochait tant bien que mal à une poignée tout comme lui. Il était légèrement plus grand que tout le monde, 1m85 à vue d'œil. Mais ce n'était pas sa taille qui interpella Cloud, mais son visage. Ses cheveux étaient noir jais, à l'opposé exact du blond mais ils étaient en pétards tout comme lui. Des mèches tombaient également devant ses yeux, mais de manière plus harmonieuse que la coiffure digne d'un Chocobo que se trimballait Cloud depuis tout petit. Le visage du brun était également finement dessiné et son menton saillant. Ses lèvres, légèrement serrées dû au fait de sa position peu confortable, firent tressaillir le blondinet, stupéfait.

« Elles ont l'air si invitantes…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?! Calme toi ! » pensa t-il d'un air paniqué.

Cloud qui avait le visage déjà bien rouge sentit qu'il allait imploser quand il vit que le mystérieux brun croisa son regard, et quel regard…Ses yeux étaient d'une teinte violine, une couleur extrêmement rare en ce bas monde, ce qui rendit confus le pauvre blond déjà bien secoué par la beauté du jeune homme. Réalisant qu'il le fixait depuis bien trop longtemps, Cloud détourna son regard mais ne put s'empêcher quelques secondes après de l'espionner du coin de l'œil. Le brun regardait désormais par la fenêtre, le regard vide. Il semblait….triste ?

« Non je dois me faire des idées, si on prend le temps de regarder les autres passagers ils ont tous plus ou moins le même regard. On est dans un train après tout, pas à un concert de rock !...En tout cas objectivement ce mec est vraiment beau, impossible de le nier…Bon sang ces yeux quoi ! » conclut t-il en se mordant les lèvres, les yeux gorgés d'envie.

Etait-ce sa vie de campagnard à Nibelheim qui l'avait rendu aussi sensible ? Ou est-ce que le brun en question était-il VRAIMENT aussi beau que ça ? Pendant que le blond se torturait l'esprit à essayer de répondre à cette question le train s'arrêta à l'avant dernière station. Des passagers sortirent, d'autres rentrèrent. Une voix enjouée détonna soudainement dans le wagon :

« Hey Zack mon vieux ! Ca roule ?! »

Cloud tourna sa tête en direction du brun tellement vite qu'il crut un instant qu'il s'était fait un torticolis. Un jeune homme, qui ma foi était plutôt beau gosse lui aussi discutait désormais avec le dénommé Zack. Il avait les cheveux rouges et une chemise bien trop déboutonnée qui laissait entrevoir son torse finement musclé. Le blond sentit ses contractions abdominales revenir, mais cette fois ce n'était pas lié au stress mais plutôt à une pointe de jalousie mêlée à de l'anxiété.

« C'est qui celui là ? Hm ? J'espère que c'est juste un de ses amis !...Mais pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça sérieux ? Je ne les connais même pas quoi !...En tout cas il s'appelle Zack c'est ça ? C'est sympa comme nom. Je me demande s'il va au Midgar College aussi… »

Cloud tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de démarrer les cours, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe ! » dit le rouge surexcité.

« Ca serait tellement bien ! On va faire des ravages !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Zack et Reno, les tombeurs du Midgar College ! Toutes les meufs vont être à nos pieds d'ici une semaine ! Haha !

\- Hahaha…Ouais, t'emballes pas trop non plus…Mais on va bien s'éclater ça c'est sûr. » répondit Zack.

Le blond sentit ses entrailles se retourner. Zack semblait intéressé par les filles tout comme son ami Reno. Impossible donc qu'il soit attiré par des hommes. Cloud serra un peu plus fort la poignée à laquelle il s'accrochait et se maudit d'être tombé sous le charme de ce Zack aussi rapidement.

« Allez c'est rien Cloud, c'est rien. Vois le bon côté des choses, ils vont être tous les deux dans ton école et ont l'air très sympa. Ca se trouve ça va devenir de bons potes !...Et ARRÊTE de t'imaginer des trucs ou de tomber amoureux dès que tu vois un mec beau, parce qu'à Midgar y en aura pleins OK ? » pensa t-il furieusement.

Après ce voyage qui n'était pas de tout repos le train arriva finalement à la gare du Midgar College. Le blond descendit et pris en filature le rouge et le brun, tout en massant sa main endolorie par la poignée du train. Il constata avec amusement que Zack fit de même. Les deux garçons discutèrent de tout et de rien sur le trajet et Cloud fut frappé par la beauté de l'université. Le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée était orné de fleurs et des fontaines gravées à même la roche dont les formes lui rappelait Les Chevaliers de table ronde, légende très connue dans le monde de Gaia. Le bâtiment quant à lui était gigantesque et d'un blanc immaculé. Des colonnes en marbre décoraient l'entrée. Le blond remarqua également que des élèves trainant chacun leur valise se dirigeaient vers une annexe à l'est de l'entrée.

« Ca doit être le pensionnat mentionné dans la brochure de l'école » pensa t-il, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, songeur.

Cloud suivit, toujours discrètement, Zack et Reno qui se dirigeaient vers le hall principal pendant qu'un professeur armé d'un mégaphone indiquait le chemin aux élèves :

« Veuillez rejoindre le gymnase par ce couloir s'il vous plait ! La cérémonie va avoir lieu ! Merci de bien avancer en rang et en silence ! »

Tout le monde s'exécuta et Cloud perdit de vue Zack à cause du nombre impressionnant d'élèves convergeant vers le gymnase. Quelques minutes passèrent puis un homme blond vêtu d'un long manteau blanc fit son entrée sur scène. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière (chevelure qui rendit Cloud jaloux au passage) et prit un micro en main afin de commencer son discours :

« Bienvenue à tout le monde. Je m'appelle Rufus Shinra, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas encore familier avec notre magnifique cité qu'est Midgar, je suis le fils du Président de la Shinra Corporation, mais également proviseur de notre merveilleuse école, le Midgar College ! » dit t-il d'une voix assurée, pleine de charisme.

Cloud décrocha rapidement et comme à son habitude observa les gens autour de lui. Il remarqua qu'un bon paquet de filles semblaient déjà sous le charme du proviseur et certaines sautillaient même bêtement sur place. Mais ce que Cloud recherchait parmi tout ce beau monde n'était certainement pas une personne de la gente féminine mais plutôt…

« Trouvé ! » s'exclama t-il intérieurement en fixant Zack qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Le noiraud écoutait Reno qui semblait lui chuchoter encore des bêtises puisqu'il se mit à ricaner également juste après.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il rit…NON CLOUD STOP j'ai dit ! Hmm…Imagine s'il est dans ma classe ?...CLOUD ARRETE !...Olala… »

Continuant son combat psychologique contre lui-même le blondinet se rinça l'œil malgré tout, pensant être à l'abri de tous les regards au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui commençaient à bailler à cause du discours un brin longuet du proviseur Shinra. Et une fois de plus son cœur fit un bond quand il remarqua que Zack s'était retourné dans sa direction.

« M…mince je suis grillé ?! »

Le brun entrouvrit la bouche et leur échange de regards sembla durer une éternité. Prenant son courage à deux mains Cloud lui fit un petit sourire timide mais au même instant Reno donna un coup d'épaule au brun pour encore lui raconter une blague, brisant l'échange.

« Il commence à m'agacer ce mec… » dit-il, les dents serrées.

Peu de temps après, le discours du proviseur se termina (enfin) et les professeurs commencèrent à appeler les élèves pour former les classes. Le ventre de Cloud se contracta à nouveau, sous la pression.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, je dois absolument m'intégrer dans ma future classe, interdit de reproduire ce qui s'est passé à Nibelheim. Il est hors de question que je sois seul cette année. »

« Cloud Strife ! »

Un des professeurs scanda son nom, ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Le cœur battant à toute allure il se dirigea vers l'enseignant pour rejoindre ses camarades. Sur le chemin il remarqua plusieurs filles lui sourire. Il fallait dire qu'avec son visage d'ange il y avait de quoi craquer. Le blond attendit patiemment que les professeurs finissent de composer les classes, et abandonna même l'idée de revoir Zack.

« Je pense que ça serait mieux qu'il ne soit pas avec moi, il risquerait plutôt de me déconcentrer sur mes études…Haha…Nan arrête de te mentir à toi-même Cloud, t'aurais bien envie qu'il soit à côté de toi en classe, pas vrai ?! »

Il s'imagina un instant être aux côtés du brun, résolvant ensemble des exercices tout en se lançant des petits sourires complice. A cette pensée Cloud sentit son visage chauffer et se réfugia derrière un élève plus grand que lui en attendant que ça se calme. Le professeur pris à nouveau la parole :

« …Et pour finir, Reno Turk ainsi que Zack Fair ! Approchez s'il vous plait ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent vers leur classe pendant que certaines filles, et même certains garçons, leur faisaient des clins d'œil ou leur souriaient. Le blondinet, toujours caché derrière un des élèves se mordit le pouce en espérant se calmer.

« Oh mon dieu, ça y est c'est confirmé, Zack va être dans la même classe que moi ! Mon dieu merci ! Argh je suis heureux mais en même temps ça me fout les jetons ! J'espère que tout va bien se passer… »

Il sentit une épaule entrechoquer la sienne et leva la tête. C'était Reno qui venait de lui rentrer dedans.

« Ah désolé mec. Je ne t'avais pas vu. » fit t-il en souriant.

« C…Ca va, pas de soucis. » répondit Cloud d'une petite voix. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer Zack qui était également proche de lui. Le brun ouvrit la bouche à son tour :

« T'es tout rouge, ça va gamin ? dit t-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

\- Hein ?...O…Oui oui… »

Les deux amis ricanèrent tout en suivant le professeur qui se dirigeait vers une salle de classe. Le blond resta un instant immobile, se sentant un peu honteux.

« Ca démarre mal...Si je pouvais arrêter de rougir tout le temps bêtement aussi, ça me causerait moins de soucis sérieux. Et puis c'est moi ou Zack avait l'air de se foutre de moi ? Finalement il n'est peut être pas aussi sympa que je ne le pensais. » se dit t-il, sentant la colère et la frustration l'envahir.

Cloud rejoint finalement les autres et le professeur ouvrit la salle de classe. Le blond s'assit près de la fenêtre au premier rang tandis que le noiraud et le rouge allèrent au fond.

« Ah ok, Zack est ce genre de type, je vois… » constata t-il, de plus en plus déçu.

Une fois tout le monde assit, le professeur se présenta :

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Mr Bugenhagen votre professeur principal mais également d'histoire/géographie. Au Midgar College nous vous offrons le meilleur apprentissage possible, ce qui fait que dès aujourd'hui nous démarrons les cours sans plus attendre. » déclara le vieil homme.

« Quoi ! On peut pas juste commencer en douceur m'sieur ? » fit Reno au fond de la classe.

Certaines filles rigolèrent, Zack se contenta de sourire. Cloud le regarda pour la énième fois et se demanda pourquoi un mec aussi beau trainait avec un type aussi débile que Reno.

« …Reno c'est ça ? Écoute-moi bien jeune homme, si tu es venu pour te plaindre et rien faire je te conseille de sortir d'ici et de te trouver une autre école. » dit simplement Mr Bugenhagen.

Reno haussa les sourcils et Zack tapota sur son épaule de manière complice. Cloud se retourna vers sa table et baissa les yeux, un peu dépité.

« Bon j'imagine que je vais simplement l'ignorer et passer à autre chose. Je crois qu'il n'est pas mon type du tout au final. » s'avoua t-il.

Le vieux professeur lui tendit une liasse de feuilles ce qui le fit sursauter (à nouveau) :

« Tiens jeune homme, Cloud n'est-ce pas ? Veux-tu distribuer les emplois du temps à ma place ? Avec mes problèmes de dos ça devient difficile pour moi de me mouvoir, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas haha…

\- Ah euh, non pas du tout monsieur. » Répondit le blond, qui avait en vérité pas du tout envie d'exécuter cette tache.

Il se leva et fit face à la classe, tout le monde le regardait ce qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il commença à distribuer les feuilles en partant logiquement du premier rang. Certains élèves le remerciaient en souriant, d'autres semblaient un peu moins sympathiques et ne dirent rien. Le blond se dirigea finalement vers l'endroit où il ne souhaitait vraiment pas aller : le dernier rang réquisitionné par Reno et…Zack.

« Je veux m'asseoir à ma place…Faisons ça vite ! »

Le karma s'abattit sur Cloud et le fit trébucher devant la table de Zack. Le visage aussi brûlant qu'Ifrit, il n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il sentit une main puissante le relever.

C'était Zack qui venait sans peine de le remettre sur pieds. Cloud put, l'espace d'un instant, prendre conscience de la différence de gabarit. Le noiraud avait les épaules plus larges, sans être non plus une armoire il était « musclé juste comme il faut ». Comparé à la minceur de Cloud c'était le jour et la nuit.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, excuse moi…

-Hm ça ira, tu peux me passer ma feuille, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » répondit Zack, d'un air légèrement blasé.

Cloud lui fit un signe de tête pour s'excuser à nouveau pendant que Reno lui souriait de toutes ses dents. De retour sur sa table le blond eut envie de mourir et baissa la tête tout le reste du cours.

« Quant bien même Zack aimerait les hommes, aucune chance qu'il me trouve attirant. Je suis maladroit, faible, et incapable de parler clairement sans bégayer ou bafouiller…Je me hais… »

La sonnerie retentit marquant la fin de ce premier cours et le blond, déjà épuisé par tous ces évènements, sentit son visage pâlir en regardant son emploi du temps :

« Prochain cours…..Education physique….Oh non… »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Premier contact

Midgar College chapitre 3 : Premier contact

Cloud avait l'impression que ses jambes refusaient de bouger, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son premier cours de sport l'attendait et il n'y échapperait pas.

« Depuis tout petit j'ai toujours détesté cette matière. Devoir se changer dans les vestiaires avec tout le monde, être choisi en dernier quand on fait des sports en équipe, l'impression de ne servir à rien car c'est toujours les mêmes qui font tout le boulot… » pensa t-il en ouvrant la porte menant aux vestiaires. Une fois dedans son regard se pétrifia.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue le laissa difficilement insensible. Une bonne dizaine de ses camarades étaient pour la plupart dévêtus et discutaient tranquillement, certains comparaient même leurs muscles en rigolant. Cloud se faufila entre les élèves pour se mettre devant un casier, un peu à part.

« Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder… » pensa t-il en enlevant son T-shirt, tout tremblotant.

Il entendit le casier d'à côté s'ouvrir et si la situation n'était déjà pas assez embarrassante, elle atteignait dorénavant un tout autre niveau. Zack venait de débarquer dans les vestiaires et avait posé ses affaires à côté du blond. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Cloud jura que Zack se mit à fixer pendant une seconde ses abdos qui étaient plutôt bien voyants (il fallait dire que le blondinet n'avait pas un pet de graisse !)

« Ca va, rien de cassé ? Tout à l'heure t'es bien tombé. » fit le brun, d'une voix étonnamment plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Ah euh…Non ça va. Merci de m'avoir relevé d'ailleurs… J'étais pas trop lourd ? Haha…

\- En effet tu étais loin de peser une tonne. » répondit le noiraud en lui lançant un petit sourire.

Cloud n'en revenait pas. Zack était en train de lui parler normalement, et semblait même plus gentil que durant le cours précédent. Il enleva lui aussi son T-shirt dévoilant un torse légèrement musclé et des abdominaux parfaits. Si le blondinet pouvait baver là maintenant, il l'aurait fait sans retenue. A la place il se contenta de rougir et défit sa ceinture pour retirer son jeans. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et le brun enleva ses chaussettes, puis se releva à nouveau en poussant un petit soupir pour retirer son pantalon. Les deux mâles étaient désormais en boxer, et Cloud comprit que la situation devenait alarmante.

« Pourquoi il se déshabille au même rythme que moi ? C'est comme si on se préparait à….Non pourquoi je pense à ça ! Et pourquoi Zack me parle normalement cette fois ? Il a l'air presque gentil maintenant ! Oh et puis ce corps… »

Au fur et à mesure que ses pensées fusaient dans tous les sens le blondinet sentit que son entrejambe commençait à se « réveiller ». Le brun était dos à lui et cambra son derrière pour ramasser son short de sport (leurs uniforme de sport étaient fournis par l'école au passage) ce qui eut raison de Cloud en voyant un fessier aussi bien sculpté.

« Vite, vite il est où mon short à moi ? S'il me voit avec cette érection il va comprendre de quel bord je suis ! » pensa t-il, tout paniqué.

Par chance Cloud réussit à enfiler son uniforme de sport avant même que le noiraud s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit. Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui :

« Alors dis moi, Cloud c'est ça ? T'es bon en sport ou bof ?

\- J'avoue que c'est pas mon point fort…Et toi t'es doué j'imagine ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- C'est que…Ton corps…Enfin je veux dire…

\- Hm ? » fit Zack souriant, mais un peu intrigué.

Cloud avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Il était heureux que le brun prenne du temps pour discuter avec lui, mais il était néanmoins difficile pour lui de s'exprimer sans éveiller un quelconque soupçon. Il déclara finalement :

« Eh bien tu as l'air physiquement euh…très en forme haha.

\- Hahahaha ! Merci du compliment ! »

Le rire de Zack était cristallin et Cloud frémit en l'entendant.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de continuer leur conversation plus loin, Reno entra en scène, donna une grosse tape dans le dos de Zack et fit :

« Bon alors t'as fini de draguer ou quoi ? On a un cours de sport à faire j'te signale mec !...Oh tu parlais avec ce gars là, euh Cloud ?

\- Hm…Mais j'ai fini c'est bon. » répondit le brun, d'un ton un peu trop froid au goût du blondinet.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le gymnase et Cloud serra les poings, la colère l'envahissant encore.

« Mais pourquoi il faut que ce connard de Reno se mêle de tout à chaque fois ? On parlait juste normalement, on a rien fait de mal que je sache ?! »

Maudissant le rouge, le blondinet entra également dans le gymnase pour rejoindre les gradins où tout le monde était assis. Le professeur de sport, un quarantenaire à la mâchoire carrée mordillait une cigarette éteinte, ce qui dégouta Cloud. D'une voix bourrue, il fit les présentations :

« Salut les mioches. Appelez-moi Cid. Pas de « Monsieur » avec moi à moins que vous vouliez un pain dans la tronche haha ! Enfin bref, pour ce premier trimestre on va faire du handball…Qui n'a jamais fait de handball de sa vie ? »

Cloud leva la main et rougit en réalisant qu'il était le seul. En effet il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'équipement sportif à Nibelheim et il avait surtout fait des sports en extérieur comme la course à pied ou le foot. Certaines filles pouffèrent de rire en le regardant et évidemment Reno en fit de même. Zack cependant resta silencieux mais souffla du nez après que le rouge lui ait chuchoté un truc à l'oreille. C'était peut être la chose qui rendait le plus fou Cloud. S'il voulait se moquer de lui autant le faire à voix haute !

Le cours démarra et le blond se retrouva avec des élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le match commença et un des gars qui s'était auto-proclamé capitaine de l'équipe commença à se plaindre que Cloud était trop lent et ratait trop de passes.

« Mais pourquoi t'es mou comme ça ? Allez quoi c'est pas compliqué si ?

-D…Désolé… » dit le blond, déjà en sueur.

Il essaya de faire de son mieux mais avait du mal à suivre le rythme de ses camarades. Finalement ils gagnèrent leur premier match et se préparèrent pour le second.

« J'en peux plus sérieux…Peut être que passer ma vie à lire et à dessiner n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça…Bon qui sont mes prochains adversaires ?...Zack ?! »

Reno était dans une autre équipe à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui laissait à Cloud l'opportunité de discuter avec le brun…S'ils pouvaient en avoir l'occasion. Le sifflet du professeur Cid retentit et Cloud récupéra la balle en premier, puis fonça vers le but adverse.

« Regarde bien Zack, je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas si faible que j'en ai l'air. Mate bien ça ! »

Le blond, sentant l'adrénaline parcourir tout son corps, lança un boulet de canon qui rentra direct dans les cages. Un de ses équipiers lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le félicita :

« Bah voilà quand tu veux, Cloud c'est bien ça ? Bien ouej' !

\- Un plaisir ! » répondit t-il, sentant quand même la fatigue le gagner.

Il lança un regard plein de détermination à Zack, qui répliqua par un petit sourire. Le match se poursuivit et le blond devait bien avouer que Zack était extraordinairement doué en sport. La plupart des points que son équipe mettait venaient de lui. Le score se resserrant, Cloud décida de passer en défense pendant que le capitaine switcha avec lui en attaque. Le brun récupéra la balle et courra à toute vitesse vers les cages.

Le blond vit alors l'autre façade de Zack. Les cheveux au vent, le regard sombre presque sauvage, on aurait dit un lion s'élançant sur sa proie. Il lança la balle de toutes ses forces et Cloud, dans un élan de courage, tenta de la stopper mais….

« Argh ! » cria t-il.

La balle venait de lui frapper en plein dans le visage. Il tomba par terre, la douleur lui picotant chaque millimètre de sa peau, le sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue…

« Stop ! » cria Cid en se précipitant vers le pauvre blondinet qui était à quatre pattes en train de gémir.

« Eh gamin dis moi que ça va ? Fais moi voir ton visage !

\- C…Ca va je vais pas mourir monsieur haha…

\- Pas de monsieur j'ai dit ! Eh toi, Zack c'est ça ? Va me chercher du désinfectant et des pansements dans la pièce au fond là bas ! »

Cloud massa son visage endolori et vit le brun revenir avec du matériel médical. Son teint était très pâle et semblait un peu choqué de son acte.

« Bon écoute moi bien Zack, tu sais comment soigner ce genre de trucs ? Parce que je dois aller surveiller les autres matchs ! » fit Cid, d'une voix rocailleuse.

« O…Oui ça va aller je pense. » bégaya Zack, déstabilisé.

Tandis que le professeur disparut voir comment les autres élèves se débrouillaient, Zack s'agenouilla près du blond en sang, et contempla son visage. Malgré la douleur et la confusion Cloud sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand il vit Zack se rapprocher.

« Cloud je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé comme ça, ça n'était pas mon intention.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est sympa de ta part de me soigner. » dit le blond d'une petite voix.

Zack souleva les mèches du blond qui lui retombait sur le visage et appliqua un peu de désinfectant. Comme la dernière fois leurs regards se croisèrent et Cloud eut l'impression qu'il était aspiré par les yeux du brun, le faisant oublier toute douleur.

« C'est comme s'il m'anesthésiait…J'ai l'impression que juste en le regardant je guéris tout seul, wow… »

Le brun pris un coton dans une main et dans l'autre pris celle de Cloud.

« Tiens mets ça sur ta lèvre, il faut stopper le saignement.» expliqua t-il d'une voix anormalement timide.

« Ok… » susurra Cloud.

La main de Zack , chaude et douce, guida la sienne jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieure, et l'impensable se produisit : alors que le noiraud exécutait ce geste ses joues se mirent à rosir légèrement et Cloud l'entendit même déglutir avec difficulté ce qui lui fit se poser 1000 et une questions (en plus de celles qui trottaient déjà dans sa tête depuis ce matin) :

« C'est moi ou Zack a rougit là tout de suite ? Est-ce que je lui ferais de l'effet ? Ou…Hein je suis perdu ! Mais continue à me soigner s'il te plait ! »

Le maudit Reno pointa sa tête de fouine au pire moment possible et dit d'un ton moqueur à Zack :

« Bah alors Zacky, on joue les infirmières ? Ta petite patiente te plait bien j'espère ! »

Zack sursauta et lâcha la main de Cloud.

« Mec c'est super gênant, je vais m'arrêter là je crois. Cloud ça va aller hein ? T'es pas une fiotte non plus, tu peux faire ça tout seul hein ! » fit t-il en se relevant.

Le blondinet eut l'impression qu'on lui versait un seau d'eau glacée au visage. Il resta immobile, le coton collé à sa lèvre et regarda Zack s'en aller vers les vestiaires avec son ami pendant que Cid annonçait la fin du cours.

« J'arrive pas à y croire… »

Cloud se changea en vitesse, l'air furieux et sorti des vestiaires très rapidement sans même adresser un seul regard à Zack. C'était l'heure de la pause midi et il décida de la passer tout seul. Il sorti de l'université pour se balader un peu dans les ruelles de Midgar pour se changer les idées, puis tomba sur un combini où il acheta de quoi remplir son estomac. Le blond chercha un coin tranquille et s'assit finalement sur les marches d'un long escalier entouré par des petites échoppes qui laissaient échapper de la fumée de leurs bouches d'aération. Cette ambiance si particulière et si dépaysante calma un peu la colère de Cloud et il se mit à déguster silencieusement un sandwich tout en regardant des salarymen se presser pour aller manger leur déjeuner. Il était temps de faire un bilan par rapport à Zack :

« Bon déjà qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire de lui ? Il est beau, fort, a des yeux magnifiques, il ne fait aucun doute que son sourire me fait fondre et je pourrais même être amoureux de lui mais plusieurs points viennent entacher tout ça. Déjà ses fréquentations, ce Reno a l'air vraiment d'être une racaille et on dirait bien qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur lui. A chaque fois qu'on est tous les deux Zack semble gentil comme tout, mais dès que son pote se ramène il devient distant. Pourquoi ?...Aurait t-il peur d'être seul et d'être rejeté par ses amis ? »

Cloud stoppa sa réflexion ici et réalisa que personnellement il n'avait aucun soucis à vivre en solitaire, il y était habitué depuis tout petit. Cela faisait partie de sa personnalité tout simplement.

« Mais si Zack faisait partie de ces gens qui ont besoin d'être entourés constamment pour se sentir exister… ? Hm je réfléchis peut être trop. Bon en tout cas il est temps de revenir en cours….Mathématiques hein, mon point fort. Allez allons y ! » dit t-il en se relevant et en massant sa joue encore douloureuse.

Sur le chemin Cloud rencontra un chat qu'il caressa mais le félin s'enfuit aussitôt dans une bouche d'égout, cette ville avait décidément une ambiance bien à elle. Il retourna vers l'école en passant par des ruelles bondées de bars qui étaient encore fermés. C'était surement le genre d'endroit qui n'ouvre qu'en début de soirée.

La dernière heure passa rapidement, Cloud était encore assis au premier rang…Et Zack au dernier. Il se contenta de l'ignorer car son comportement de tout à l'heure l'avait vraiment énervé. Une fois dehors le blond alluma son portable pour vérifier l'itinéraire de retour car il ne connaissait pas encore le trajet du train par cœur. Il sentit une tape sur son épaule qui le fit presque bondir.

C'était Zack. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureux dans son regard.

Le blond le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et dit d'une voix glaciale :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est pas l'heure de t'amuser avec tes potes ? Les cours sont finis que je sache.

\- Cloud…Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

\- De quoi tu parles ? Allez va voir tes amis. C'est bon. » rétorqua t-il en tournant les talons vers la gare.

« Cloud, je voulais continuer à te soigner tu sais. C'est juste que… » Il se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il voulait avouer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait dire.

« Bah vas y, crache le morceau, c'est quoi le problème avec moi ?

\- C'est Reno…Et j'ai aussi d'autres amis dans d'autres classes aussi…Tu sais ils aiment pas trop…Enfin…

\- Ils aiment pas trop quoi ? Les « faibles » comme moi c'est ça ? Ca fait tache dans un groupe de beaux gosses j'imagine ? »

Zack resta silencieux, pressa sa main contre son front et répondit d'une voix étouffée :

« Oui…On dirait bien… »

Cloud haussa les sourcils et se dirigea vers un distributeur de cigarettes en poussant un soupir. Zack le suivit d'un pas pressé comme s'il voulait rattraper la gaffe qu'il venait de sortir.

« Ecoute je voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! C'est vrai que mes amis sont un peu particuliers mais je connais Reno depuis pas mal de temps, il vient de Gongaga lui aussi et…Ahhh quoi ?! »

Zack coupa son récit et se mit à tousser. Cloud venait d'allumer une cigarette et de souffler un gros nuage de fumée dans son visage ! Le brun, les yeux un peu rougis regarda le blond qui retira une taffe, l'air hébété. Cloud lui lança un regard narquois :

« Gongaga ? Toi aussi t'es un bouseux en fait. Tsss. » dit t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Il mit sa cigarette dans sa bouche, pris son sac et s'en alla vers la gare. Zack resta immobile et après quelques secondes s'exclama :

« Hé ! Et t'es d'où toi ? »

Cloud lui fit face, sourit et répondit :

« Nibelheim. »

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent puis il sourit à son tour :

« T'es un bouseux toi aussi non ?! »

Le blond continua son chemin et lui fit un signe de la main sans se retourner.

Zack se mordit une fois de plus les lèvres, silencieux tandis que Cloud disparaissait de son champ de vision.

« T'as pas l'air si faible que ça finalement, Strife… »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Fausse joie

**Disclaimer : petite scène hot dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus ~**

Midgar College chapitre 4 : Fausse joie

La nuit venait de s'abattre sur la mégalopole. Les gens se pressaient dans les gares, certains attendaient l'ouverture des premiers bars afin de se détendre après une journée bien remplie, et d'autres rentraient simplement chez eux comme Cloud.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade par rapport à ce qui venait de se produire.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai parlé comme ça à Zack ! C'était quoi cet élan de courage soudain ?! » dit Cloud à voix haute tout chamboulé pendant que des passants le regardaient d'un air curieux.

Il sortit le paquet de cigarettes et le jeta dans une poubelle.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça en plus…N'empêche ça avait l'air de l'impressionner. Moi aussi je peux être badass si je veux ! »

Le blond rougit et se sentit un peu stupide d'avoir agit de cette manière. Même si ça avait impressionné Zack, ce n'était vraiment pas dans son style de se comporter comme ça. De plus il ressentit de la culpabilité par rapport à sa mère. Il venait de gâcher de l'argent dans un paquet de cigarettes qu'il ne fumerait jamais. Pour se donner bonne conscience il le récupéra et le remis dans sa poche…au cas où.

Après un classique détour au combini, il rentra enfin chez lui, et se jeta sur son lit, épuisé.

« Quelle journée…Et ce n'était que la première ! Je me demande qu'est-ce qui est le plus fatiguant entre les cours, les trains ou devoir gérer des gens tels que Zack ou Reno…Au moins les professeurs sont plutôt sympa, ce Cid m'inquiétait un peu aux premiers abords mais en fin de compte il a l'air de prendre soin de ses élèves.» pensa t-il.

Le blond prit conscience soudainement qu'il était parti sans se doucher après le sport, et il fallait bien avouer qu'il était loin de sentir la rose.

« Allez à la douche avant que l'appart ne devienne radioactif ! » s'exclama t-il en bondissant du lit.

Il enleva ses vêtements et avant d'aller dans la douche, regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

« Hmm…Je devrais peut être m'entrainer un peu non… » fit le blond, un peu triste en voyant sa silhouette presque féminine. Il remarqua également avec soulagement que ses blessures avaient partiellement guéries, d'ici un ou deux jours on ne verrait plus rien.

En sentant l'eau chaude entrer au contact de sa peau Cloud poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Cette douche, il l'a méritait bien ! Il se savonna et pendant que l'eau coulait le long de son corps il se remémora sa journée.

« Le discours du proviseur…Le cours d'histoire/géo…Zack qui me relève après que je sois tombé, Zack qui se déshabille devant moi, Zack qui soigne mes blessures, Zack qui se prend ma fumée de cigarette dans le visage, Zack qui se mordille les lèvres en me voyant partir vers la gare…Zack…Zack…dans ma douche…Hmm... »

Il sentit son cœur battre à vive allure et commença à imaginer Zack rentrer dans la douche avec lui. Le blond pouvait se remémorer exactement la forme de son corps, ses abdos si sexy, ses pectoraux ciselés, son fessier bombé... Sentant son bas ventre devenir bouillant il ne put résister et empoigna son intimité entre ses doigts et commença à faire de lents va et vient.

« Hmm…Zack… » gémit t-il, le plaisir s'emparant de lui.

Cloud s'imaginait être dans les bras de Zack et l'embrasser vigoureusement, leurs deux langues s'entremêlant.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et imaginait désormais le brun brandir son sexe et s'approcher de son entrecuisse. Le blond fit couler du savon sur son index et, doucement, commença à doigter son anus tout en continuant à se masturber frénétiquement.

« Aaah…Hmm…Oui Zack continue…Plus fort…» cria t-il, sentant l'orgasme venir.

Son doigt semblait avoir touché un point sensible ce qui décupla son plaisir, et sa vision de Zack lui faisant l'amour avec passion eut raison de lui. Ne pouvant plus tenir bien longtemps il éjacula tout en poussant un grognement de satisfaction. La respiration haletante, il passa sa main couverte de semence sous l'eau chaude. Le visage rouge comme une pivoine, Cloud se sentit un peu honteux, mais surtout désorienté.

« Bon sang…Je ne pense qu'à lui…Son corps, sa voix, son sourire…Est-ce que je serai tombé amoureux ?...Aussi rapidement ? Impossible. Mais je dois avouer qu'il me fait vraiment de l'effet. »

Il se sécha, enfila un pantalon de survêtement et un simple débardeur puis s'allongea sur son lit et alluma la TV.

« Hm…Que des programmes ennuyeux ce soir. »

Le blond, à bout de force, regarda les infos en bref puis s'endormit aussi vite que la veille.

Le lendemain Cloud fut réveillé non pas par son réveil, mais par une pluie battante, ce qui plomba encore plus son moral.

« Bon, eh bien on va devoir sortir le parapluie j'imagine. » soupira t-il en se préparant un café.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école ne fut pas de tout repos. Le sol de la gare était glissant et plus d'une personne trébucha. Cloud lui-même eut peur plus d'une fois en dévalant les marches jusqu'au quai. Les agents de la gare étaient débordés et les annonces fusaient : passagers blessés, trains en retard…Le blond réussit tout de même à arriver à l'heure et fut déçu de ne pas avoir aperçu Zack dans le train, il devait être dans un wagon différent. Il ressortit son parapluie et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe (chaque classe avait sa salle dédiée mis à part les cours de chimie et de sport).

Assis au premier rang comme à son habitude, Cloud sortit ses cahiers. Aujourd'hui il avait Economie en première heure. Zack arriva quelques minutes après lui, et le blond vit avec stupéfaction qu'il était trempé, il avait du oublier son parapluie.

« Ca lui donne un air plutôt sexy avec ses cheveux trempés… » pensa t-il, les joues écarlates.

Le brun le regarda et fronça les sourcils. Cloud se rappela de son comportement d'hier et ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Fallait t-il sourire, continuer à jouer le type cool un peu indifférent ? Il opta pour la première solution car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mal se comporter et lui dit en souriant :

« Ca va Zack ? Tu as l'air trempé on dirait. »

Cloud se mordit la lèvre : « C'est nul comme phrase d'approche ! Mais arrête de dire des âneries comme ça bon sang ! » pensa t-il.

Le brun répondit d'une voix agacée :

« Je vois que tu es perspicace comme garçon. Pfff…

\- Euh écoute, par rapport à hier je suis désolé…

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- Bah…La fumée dans le visage, tout ça…

\- Haha il m'en faut plus pour me blesser ! Par contre ne me fais pas de frayeur comme ça s'il te plait. Au moins on est quittes comme ça pas vrai ? » répondit le noiraud d'une voix enjouée.

Cloud fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air de trop lui en vouloir.

« Bon les cours vont bientôt démarrer et Reno va m'engueuler si je ne vais pas m'asseoir d'ici 5 secondes, à plus tard, bouseux ! »

Le blond rigola et lui fit un signe de la main. La journée semblait plutôt bien démarrer. Il vit Reno lui lancer un regard sombre, c'était de la jalousie ou quoi ? En tout cas ce premier cours d'économie se passa plutôt bien si on met de côté le comportement immature de Reno qui en dérangeait plus d'un, mais qui faisait tout de même rire Zack au grand désarroi de Cloud.

Midi arriva et le blondinet fut bien embêté à cause de cette pluie torrentielle.

« Merde, j'ai pas envie de manger dans le self de l'école. Que faire ? Je n'ai rien apporté avec moi… » se dit-il, agacé.

Finalement il n'eut pas d'autre choix et se dirigea vers la cantine. Il paya son repas et s'assit tout seul à une table. Baissant les yeux il fit en sorte de manger rapidement. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour Cloud que de déjeuner seul. Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit que la plupart des gens mangeaient entre amis, ce qui le désola encore plus.

« Manger avec quelqu'un…Une sensation que je n'ai jamais vraiment connu si on met de côté Maman… »

Le blond aperçu Zack au loin qui était avec Reno, un asiatique aux cheveux longs et un autre homme assez grand au crane rasé. Tous les 4 semblaient bien s'amuser et rigolaient à gorge déployée. Cloud décida de les observer un peu avant de partir.

« C'est donc ça la bande à Zack dont il m'a parlé hier ? Ses autres amis qui sont dans des classes différentes ? »

Il attendit avec une petite pointe d'espoir que le brun se tourne vers lui mais il semblait bel et bien occupé à discuter avec ses camarades, finalement il quitta le self et rejoignit sa salle de classe pour aller dormir sur la table jusqu'à ce que le dernier cours démarre.

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause midi résonna dans les couloirs ce qui sortir Cloud de son état de sommeil.

« Hgn…Je dormais bien…Bon quel est le dernier cours aujourd'hui ?...Géographie avec Mr Bugenhagen, encore ? »

Le professeur arriva en même temps que certains retardataires et commença son cours. Alors que Cloud se mit à somnoler à nouveau le vieillard lui tapota l'épaule :

« Dis Cloud, tu voudrais bien distribuer ces polycopiés pour moi ? Tu sais avec mon vieux dos…

-Ah…Oui M'sieur pas de soucis » répondit-il, d'une voix légèrement agacée.

« Mais je vais devoir faire le commis à chaque cours comme ça avec lui ?! »

Comme la veille, le blond s'exécuta et distribua les feuilles à tout le monde. Il vit avec soulagement que Reno dormait affalé sur sa table et tendit un polycopié à Zack.

« Merci Cloud, c'est sympa. » répondit t-il en souriant.

Le blond ne dit rien mais était heureux de voir que le noiraud lui parlait gentiment quand Reno n'était pas dans les parages. Il lui renvoya son sourire et trottina jusqu'à sa chaise.

Le cours poursuivit et Reno, désormais réveillé, recommençait à être bruyant. Le blondinet remarqua que le vieil enseignant semblait agacé.

« Reno ! » s'exclama t-il « Je commence à en avoir assez que tu déranges tout le monde, surtout les gens du fond comme Zack qui sont juste à côté de toi !

\- Maieuhh m'sieur, Zack a l'air de kiffer les trucs que je lui raconte, pas vrai mec ? »

Avant de répondre le brun regarda Cloud dans les yeux, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, l'air déçu. Zack baissa finalement la tête sous le regard étonné du rouge.

« Bah quoi, t'as perdu ta langue ? » fit t-il.

« Zack tu vas te mettre au premier rang à côté de Cloud. Si Reno n'est pas capable de rester concentré quand tu es à côté de lui on va y remédier sur le champ. » fit Bugenhagen d'une voix forte.

Zack regarda Reno, gêné, puis pris ses affaires sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la chaise vide à côté de Cloud. Celui-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il vit le brun poser ses affaires à côté de lui.

« Wow, il est tout près de moi maintenant ! Comment je vais gérer ça ? » pensa t-il tout paniqué.

Zack se tourna vers lui et lui sourit :

« Bon eh bien il semblerait que les choses aient légèrement changées pas vrai ? Je compte sur toi pour m'aider haha !

\- O…Oui pas de soucis si tu as des questions je t'en prie pose les moi ! » s'empressa Cloud, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Mon dieu ses cuisses touchent les miennes, c'est trop intime pour moi ! Et son odeur…il dégage un doux parfum légèrement vanillé…Ca va être très compliqué de suivre les cours à partir de maintenant ! » pensa le blond qui commençait à légèrement transpirer.

Zack posa sans crier garde une main sur le front du blond et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, ses magnifiques yeux violets grands ouverts :

« Ca va mec ? T'as l'air tout fiévreux ! »

Le blondinet crut chavirer. Son visage était si près du sien, comme la veille durant le cours de sport. Il ne put se retenir de rougir encore plus.

« Ca va…C'est qu'il fait encore un peu chaud en cette saison. » s'étouffa t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Le brun enleva sa main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du blond.

« Ok je vois haha, fais quand même attention Cloudy !

\- Cloudy ?!

\- Désolé, j'ai pour habitude de donner des surnoms à mes amis ! Fais pas attention haha !

-A…amis ? »

Il n'en revenait pas, Zack venait de dire qu'ils étaient amis ! Un sentiment d'allégresse monta en lui et le blond sentit ses yeux devenir humide. C'était la première fois de sa vie depuis l'école primaire qu'on s'adressait à lui comme ça. Cloud le remercia et ils continuèrent d'écouter le cours. Le prof demanda aux élèves de faire un exercice qui se trouvait au verso de leur polycopié. Si pour Cloud cela semblait simple, Zack semblait un peu galérer.

« Eh dis Cloud, tu pourrais m'aider pour cette question ? Je t'avoue que je suis meilleur en sciences qu'en matières littéraire… » fit t-il gêné.

« Pas de soucis ! Regarde un peu ici… » répondit Cloud d'une voix douce.

Ils se rapprochèrent légèrement et le blond pouvait sentir le souffle légèrement chaud du brun sur sa joue ainsi que leurs cuisses qui se frottaient légèrement. C'en fut trop pour lui et il sentit son sexe devenir dur. Il était désormais difficile pour Cloud de se concentrer. De plus Zack lui lançait de petits sourires bienveillants, attendant impatiemment qu'on lui explique le problème, ce qui le déstabilisait au plus haut point.

Finalement il réussit à se calmer et commença à lui expliquer les points qui lui semblaient difficile.

« Hm-hm… » fit Zack en hochant la tête.

« Bon sang ne fait pas ce genre de sons obscènes avec moi ! » hurla le blondinet intérieurement, sentant son excitation de tout à l'heure revenir à la charge.

La cloche sonna, marquant la fin de la journée et Zack remercia Cloud.

« Merci Cloudy, c'était vraiment cool de ta part de m'aider.

-P…Pas de soucis j'avoue que j'ai bien apprécié de pouvoir te filer un coup de main. Ca n'arrivait pas vraiment à Nibelheim.

\- Ah bon ? Tu étais du genre solitaire ?

\- J'ai toujours été plus ou moins seul à l'école pour être honnête. » avoua t-il d'une voix gênée.

Le blond s'attendait à ce que Zack ricane mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas Reno pour le surveiller, il pouvait s'exprimer honnêtement et lui lança un regard triste.

« Oh, ça devait pas être bien drôle j'imagine…Eh ça te dit qu'on échange nos numéros ? »

Cloud commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas Noël avant l'heure. Les mains tremblantes il sortit son téléphone et échangea son numéro avec celui de Zack. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Je…Je suis vraiment heureux, merci Zack… » fit t-il.

Le noiraud lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux.

« Pas de soucis, je compte bien me faire de nouveaux potes ici, Reno et les autres sont mes meilleurs amis mais il n'y a pas qu'eux dans la vie…Pas vrai ? » répondit Zack en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sortit de la classe et Cloud resta un moment immobile puis prit son courage à deux mains et l'interpella à nouveau :

« A…Attends Zack !

\- Hm ?

-Tu serais libre aujourd'hui ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait se balader ou aller dans un bar histoire de…euh…apprendre à mieux se connaitre ? »

Zack se figea quelques temps en voyant le regard de Cloud rempli d'espoir puis répondit d'une voix étrangement neutre :

« Ah, tu sais avec cette pluie je comptais rentrer chez moi, une prochaine fois peut être ? »

Il le salua rapidement d'un signe de main et s'en alla un peu trop vite au goût de Cloud.

« Hm, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas tord. Cette pluie ne semble jamais s'arrêter. Dommage, dommage… » conclut le blondinet un peu déçu. Il sortit de la classe et commença à marcher vers la sortie, il put voir Zack juste devant.

« Je devrais au moins lui proposer qu'on rentre ensemble, on habite sur la même ligne de train…Ah, zut mon parapluie ! »

Le blond fit demi-tour pour aller le récupérer. Hors de question de sortir sous un déluge pareil sans être un minimum équipé ! Une fois en main il s'apprêta à sortir quand il vit sur la table de Zack un bouquin d'histoire.

« Il a du l'oublier. Mieux vaut aller lui rendre tout de suite, j'en profiterai aussi pour lui demander s'il veut qu'on rentre ensemble ! » fit Cloud.

Il marcha rapidement vers le hall d'entrée, presque en sautillant de joie. Le blond s'arrêta net et vit une chose inattendue qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée jusqu'à présent. Toute la joie accumulée durant cette journée semblait s'être fait annihiler en un claquement de doigt. Son estomac était comme liquéfié et une sensation de nausée lui monta à la gorge. Il eut également l'impression que son cœur venait de passer dans une broyeuse…

Zack se tenait face à une jeune femme en robe rose, une longue natte descendant jusqu'au fessier. Le brun lui souriait et lui prenait la main tout en discutant avec elle :

« Hihi Zack , on peut rentrer ensemble ce soir ?

\- Pas de soucis ma belle. J'ai rien à faire de spécial ce soir en plus.

\- Ca te dirait de prendre un café quelque part avant de monter dans le train ?

\- Pas de problèmes, allez on y va ! Aujourd'hui c'est une vraie tempête alors s'il te plait Aerith, reste bien sous mon parapluie ! »

Cloud laissa tomber par terre le sien, ainsi que le manuel de Zack. Il sortit par une des nombreuses portes du hall d'entrée sans que le couple ne l'aperçoive.

Trempé en l'espace de quelques secondes, Cloud, le cœur en morceaux, se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas trainant.

« Au moins avec cette pluie battante personne ne verra que je pleure, pas vrai… ? »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Déchéance

Midgar College chapitre 5 : Déchéance

Déambulant dans les rues sombres de Midgar, Cloud, trempé jusqu'aux os, semblait avoir bien du mal à faire face à l'horrible vérité qui s'était présentée à ses yeux quelques heures plus tôt. Le visage hagard, les bras tombants, il avançait tel un mort vivant vers la ruelle menant à son appartement. Son corps était glacial, ses mains gelées, mais son esprit semblait être à l'autre bout de l'univers et les sensations physiques l'importait peu en cet instant.

Il entra dans le combini siégeant en face de son immeuble d'un pas lent, et se dirigea vers le rayon alcool. Là, il saisit une bouteille de whisky qu'il posa un peu trop violemment sur le comptoir. La caissière sursauta et scanna le produit en le fixant d'un regard interrogateur.

« 800 gils s'il vous plait. » fit t-elle d'une petite voix, apeurée.

« Hmm… » grogna Cloud en sortant son porte-monnaie d'une main molle.

Elle se figea en voyant le regard sombre et cerné du blond, puis lui rendit sa monnaie. Il sortit puis arriva dans la cage d'escalier, monta dans l'ascenseur et rejoignit son appartement sans même allumer la pièce principale.

L'ambiance pluvieuse couplée à la lumière des réacteurs Mako procurait à l'appartement une atmosphère assez particulière, presque horrifique. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses vêtements humides et s'assit sur son petit sofa et alluma la télévision. Il resta là à fixer les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux, sans même vraiment comprendre ce qu'il était en train de visionner.

« Putain…Une meuf hein…Ce mec a une meuf…Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi… » dit t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Il alluma une cigarette, ouvrit la bouteille de whisky, et en ingéra une bonne gorgée.

« Cet enfoiré m'a menti en plus…Il a dit qu'il voulait rentrer vite à cause de la pluie et au final il va faire quoi ? Sortir avec sa copine ! Et c'est quoi la suite ? Ils vont coucher ensemble chez lui ?! »

Le blond inspira une grosse bouffée de sa cigarette puis reprit une autre dose de whisky. Dans un hoquet il poursuivit :

« Finalement rien ne change ! Si t'aimes les mecs t'es juste condamné à les regarder sortir avec des filles ! Je vais crever seul, pas vrai ? »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait, le contenu de la bouteille de whisky se vidait à une vitesse dangereuse. Au final le blond fuma la moitié de son paquet de cigarettes qu'il pensait ironiquement ne plus jamais toucher. Il se leva en titubant et tomba dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain. L'alcool inhibant la douleur, il se releva de suite, puis se dirigea vers la cuvette des toilettes.

« Je…vais… »

Cloud, au bord de la limite, se mit à vomir ce qu'il venait de boire. Le souffle haletant il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main et se dirigea vers la pièce principale où se trouvait son canapé, mais surtout son lit. Il ne prit même pas soin de se laver les dents ou même de prendre une douche et commença à somnoler sur son lit.

« Zack…Je t'aime… » murmura t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il ferma les yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir à poings fermés pendant que la pluie frappait les carreaux de la fenêtre.

…

« Prochain arrêt, Midgar College, les portes du wagon s'ouvriront à droite. »

La voix off du train annonça aux passagers leur prochaine destination. Zack jouait sur son portable à une espèce de Tetris fantasy.

« Ah on arrive déjà ? Ca n'aura pas mis longtemps ! »

Reno, assis à côté de lui, répondait au message d'une fille.

« C'est qui celle là déjà ? » demanda Zack, intrigué.

« Elena. Je l'ai rencontré juste avant la rentrée.

\- Plutôt mignonne. Elle te branche bien ?

\- C'est juste sexuel, haha. Après elle est sympa mais faudrait que je prenne le temps de la connaitre, pour l'instant notre relation me convient. Et toi avec ta Aerith ?

\- Ca colle bien. On y va étape par étape, elle est plutôt timide mais vraiment élégante. Pile poil mon genre ! J'espère qu'on va aller loin ensemble !

\- Faudrait que tu me la présente un de ces quatre !

\- Aucun problème, mais pas touche hein ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis sortirent du train pour démarrer cette troisième journée d'école.

En entrant dans la salle Zack fut surpris de ne pas voir encore Cloud assis.

« Tiens c'est bizarre, les autres fois il était tout le temps en avance…Et je ne l'ai même pas vu sortir du train ni rien. J'ai peut-être mal regardé. » se dit t-il en haussant les épaules.

Leur premier cours de physiques démarra, et le brun comprit que le blond était absent. La journée se poursuivit et Zack commença à s'interroger alors que la dernière heure de cours allait commencer.

« C'est pourtant pas le genre à sécher, lui ! Si je lui envoyais un message ? On s'est échangé nos numéros hier. »

Le brun sortit son téléphone discrètement sous la table et écrit :

« Salut Cloudy ça va ? T'as attrapé froid hier avec la pluie peut être ? Fais gaffe à toi mec ^^ »

Il remarqua au bout de quelques secondes que son message était marqué « Lu ». Cependant la réponse du blond ne vint pas ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du noiraud.

« Il est quand même pas timide au point de ne pas pouvoir me répondre quand même ? »

Le cours se termina sans problèmes et Zack alla au fond de la classe pour taper sur la tête de Reno qui dormait à poings fermés.

« Eh tête de mule, c'est fini ! On rentre ou quoi ?

\- Hmm ? Oula…J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » dit le rouge en essuyant un filet de bave du revers de sa manche.

« Dès que le cours à démarré… » fit Zack , un peu dégouté du geste de son ami.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et réfléchirent à quoi faire ensuite. La rentrée avait démarré mercredi, il était donc vendredi, le jour où tout le monde avait pour habitude de se lâcher dans les rues animées de Midgar.

« Ca te dit d'aller au bar ? On ramène nos meufs et tout. Je peux contacter Rude et Tseng ! » proposa Reno.

« Pourquoi pas ça me branche ! Eh, on pourrait inviter Cloud aussi ?

\- Cloud ? Tu déconnes pourquoi ?

\- Ecoute il est pas si méchant, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu timide mais il m'a bien aidé en cours hier. Je me disais que ça serait l'occasion pour lui de sociabiliser un peu. » proposa le brun, pas très confiant.

Reno leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne puis répondit :

« M'ouais, on a peut être été un peu durs avec lui. Mais il a intérêt à se secouer !

\- On aura qu'à le faire boire haha ! » dit Zack en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

Le rouge approuva donc l'idée et le noiraud envoya un message au blond en lui indiquant l'heure et l'endroit du rendez-vous. Une fois de plus l'inscription « message lu » s'afficha, mais aucune réponse de sa part…

Zack fut légèrement agacé et décida d'abandonner pour cette fois. Il monta dans le train avec Reno, direction le centre-ville, lieu de rencontres parsemés de bars et de nightclubs, mais également l'endroit où Cloud vivait.

…

Des canettes de bière vides jonchaient le sol aux côtés de la bouteille de whisky qui était dans le même état. Sur son lit, Cloud semblait être au bout de sa vie. Les yeux injectés de sang, les lèvres desséchées, il avait vraiment une mine affreuse. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en fin de matinée, il ne faisait strictement rien à part regarder de temps en temps son téléphone. Il avait vu les messages de Zack, mais cela l'avait plus énervé qu'autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux sérieux toi ! Si tu crois que je vais venir à ta soirée de merde, tu peux te gratter ! » marmonna t-il d'une voix cassée par l'alcool.

Le blond regarda son réveil, il était 19h et la nuit était déjà tombée. Les habituels néons éclairaient l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Cloud réfléchit un instant avec le peu de matière grise disponible actuellement.

« Hmm…Je pourrais toujours aller l'espionner. Il a dit qu'il serait au Septième Ciel c'est ça ? D'après la map c'est un bar à quelques rues de chez moi. »

Le blond se leva difficilement, il avait encore un léger mal de crâne qui avait du mal à partir de décida de prendre au moins une douche histoire d'avoir l'air présentable.

« De toute façon j'ai rien à foutre de ma soirée et c'est le week-end… »

Une fois dehors il constata que la pluie avait cessé depuis un bout de temps et qu'à part quelques petites mares ça et là, tout était à peu près sec. Le blond partit en direction du bien-nommé « Septième Ciel », le pas encore un peu trainant. Il acheta une bière sur le chemin.

« Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin… » prédit t-il.

En effet il y avait un pourcentage de chance relativement élevé que Zack n'ait pas seulement ramené ses amis mais aussi sa copine. Le blond bu sa canette tellement vite qu'il dut en racheter une autre avant même d'atteindre le bar.

Arrivé à bon port et sentant l'alcool traverser ses veines, il rentra dans le bar qui semblait être bien animé. D'ordinaire, Cloud aurait du se sentir oppressé dans ce type de lieu, mais il n'était déjà plus très sobre donc il s'en fichait. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Zack qui était assis à une grande tablée avec tous ses amis et quelques filles dont sa maudite copine. Tel un détective privé Cloud s'assit dans un des nombreux comptoirs du bar afin de les espionner sans être repéré.

Le barman, un type un peu bourru s'approcha du blondinet :

« Alors gamin, qu'est-ce qu'on te sert ? Du jus d'orange ? Hahaha !

\- Je vais prendre de la liqueur de Pampa. » fit t-il d'un ton assuré.

Les yeux écarquillés, le barman lui lança un sourire et sortit une bouteille d'un vert vif avec une illustration de Pampa plutôt chouette dessus.

« T'es un dur à cuir toi ! Va pas vomir sur le comptoir hein, on vient d'ouvrir ! » dit t-il en s'esclaffant.

Le blond était un peu agacé par ce type qui était loin d'être discret.

« Va pas foutre en l'air ma couverture ! » pensa t-il, les dents serrées.

Il remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête et commença à déguster son verre tout en zieutant Zack du coin de l'œil.

« Bon sang c'est vraiment fort comme boisson ! » se dit-il, en regrettant presque d'avoir commandé le dit breuvage.

Le brun semblait vraiment s'amuser, il faisait de grands gestes ce qui fit rire les filles, Reno était encore plus excité que d'habitude et les deux autres surenchérissaient également. Cloud, le regard assassin, fixa Aerith en espérant la fusiller du regard, littéralement.

La brunette se colla à Zack et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le brun répliqua en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Malgré le fait que le blond commençait à être vraiment ivre, cette scène lui fendit le cœur une fois de plus. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

« C'est quelle personne que tu espionnes depuis tout à l'heure ? La fille…Ou son copain ? »

Le blondinet releva la tête et se tourna à sa droite. Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui sans même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il avait les yeux verts, ironiquement de la même couleur que la liqueur de Cloud, son visage était assez efféminé et similaire au blond. Il était plutôt beau il fallait dire.

Le blond le regarda un instant et répondit en souriant :

« Et si je te disais que c'était le mec que je regarde ? »

L'argenté sourit et ouvrit la bouche à son tour :

« Je n'y verrai aucun mal. Il est très beau en effet. Oh j'oubliais les présentations, je m'appelle Kadaj.

\- Cloud. Enchanté.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ici à boire tout seul ?

\- Je peux te poser la même question. » rétorqua le blond d'un air joueur, l'alcool ayant définitivement eu raison de sa timidité.

Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard, sans perdre leur sourire. Le dénommé Kadaj prit un verre sur le comptoir et empoigna la bouteille de liqueur au Pampa.

« Je peux ?

\- Je t'en prie mais attention c'est fort.

\- Je sais. » répondit Kadaj, d'un air confiant.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'éphèbe finir cul-sec son verre.

« Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Plutôt oui. J'aime bien commencer dans un bar tranquillement puis me finir en boite en nuit. » fit l'argenté en passant une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux.

Le blond qui commençait sérieusement à être bien éméché rougit tout de même.

« C…C'est l'alcool ou je le trouve vraiment sexy ce type ? Genre…Rien à voir avec Zack mais il a un truc… » pensa t-il.

Kadaj se servit un verre à nouveau et dit :

« Alors, il a quoi ce brun au fond ? Un ami à toi ?

-… Je ne sais même pas en fait … C'est juste un camarade de classe à la base mais…» répliqua Cloud d'une voix morose.

« Tu es étudiant ?

\- Oui au Midgar College et toi ? T'as l'air d'avoir mon âge à peu près.

\- J'ai 19 ans mais je travaille.

\- Tu travailles déjà ? Ou ça ?

-… »

Kadaj marqua une pause et se passa la langue sur les lèvres ce qui commença à chauffer Cloud.

« Dans un nightclub justement. L'avantage c'est que l'entrée est gratuite pour moi et ceux qui m'accompagne. Tu as le droit aussi à une consommation offerte. » expliqua t-il en se rapprochant du visage du blond. L'argenté lui caressa la joue et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

« Tu vas rester là toute la soirée à regarder ton pote hétéro qui voudra sûrement jamais de toi, ou tu veux t'éclater histoire d'oublier tous tes soucis ? »

Cloud était complètement perturbé, l'alcool, la tristesse, Zack, ce Kadaj qui débarquait de nulle part…Il ne savait plus quoi faire mais écouta son instinct.

« D…D'accord…Cassons nous d'ici. » dit t-il en se levant maladroitement.

« T'as l'air d'avoir un peu trop bu Cloud, laisse moi te prendre par la main. »

Sous le regard interrogateur du barman, les deux garçons sortirent du bar. Le blond jeta quand même un ultime coup d'œil en direction de Zack qui continuait à s'amuser sans même se douter que Cloud était à quelques mètres de lui jusqu'il y a peu.

Arrivés dehors, l'ambiance était différente. L'air était plus frais et les bruits incessants du bar étaient désormais presque inaudibles.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant…Et je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tord, Zack ne m'aimera surement jamais. Alors autant s'éclater comme on peut ce soir… » se dit t-il, à moitié excité mais aussi à moitié apeuré.

Kadaj sourit de toutes ses dents et plaqua soudainement Cloud contre la façade du bar. Ils se fixèrent un moment, le cœur du blond battant à toute allure, toujours partagé entre l'excitation et la peur. L'argenté approcha ses lèvres et murmura :

« Si tu veux qu'on aille ensemble en boite, tu vas devoir m'embrasser d'abord. »

…

[Deux minutes plus tôt…]

« Allez Zack, sois un bonhomme ! Reprends un verre ! » hurla Reno qui tendait une bière au brun.

La bande d'amis s'amusait vraiment même s'il fallait avouer que la fatigue se faisait sentir. Zack avait la vessie pleine à cause de l'alcool et avait vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

« Attendez moi là, si je me vide pas je vais imploser ! »

Il se dirigea vers les cabinets mais vit qu'une énorme file d'attente s'était formée. Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres comme à son habitude.

« Zut qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Je ne peux pas me retenir indéfiniment !...Oh et puis tant pis je vais pisser dehors, personne ne me remarqua ! »

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Une fois dehors il sentit de l'air bien plus pur rentrer dans ses poumons ce qui le fit soupirer d'allégresse.

« Allons faire notre affaire vers ce mur là bas, ça a l'air discret….Hein ? »

Le brun se stoppa net en entendant des petits gémissements dans la direction où il se rendait. Il s'approcha et se figea en voyant une scène surréaliste.

Cloud et un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Le blond était plaqué contre le mur et caressait le torse de son « partenaire ».

Zack sentit son cœur bizarrement s'accélérer et dit dans un murmure :

« Cloud…est gay ? »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une soirée mouvementée

**Disclaimer : Encore une petite scène hot dans ce chapitre~**

Midgar College chapitre 6 : Une soirée mouvementée

« Eh Zack ! Tu dis rien depuis que t'as été te soulager dehors ! T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? »

Reno, à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude secoua sa main devant le regard de Zack qui semblait étrangement vide. Ce dernier mis un certain moment à sortir de sa torpeur et regarda ses amis en souriant. Aerith lui frotta doucement le dos :

« Ca va Zacky ? Tu es fatigué peut être ?

\- Ah…Oui ça doit être ça, haha excusez moi les amis, j'ai eu un petit moment de faiblesse !

\- Fais attention, t'es pas obligé d'écouter Reno et de boire non stop comme lui tu sais. » fit remarquer Tseng.

Zack lâcha un petit rire amical et une fois que ses camarades se remirent à festoyer, il abattit son regard vers son verre vide. Les sourcils froncés, il se remémora la scène dont il venait d'être témoin quelques minutes auparavant :

« Bon sang…J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Cloud a embrassé un autre homme…Et il avait l'air d'aimer ça !...D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le même bar que nous ? » réfléchit t-il.

« Ah mais c'est vrai qu'il avait lu mon invitation de cette après-midi ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit et être venu quand même ?...Peut être que Reno et les autres lui font peur ? »

« Zacky ? T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Le brun sursauta à nouveau en voyant Aerith lui se coller à lui. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue mais au lieu que ça l'apaise, Zack se sentit tendu et commença même à la trouver un peu collante. Il lui fit un bref sourire puis se replongea dans ses pensées :

« Cloud…Pourquoi ça me rend tout bizarre de te voir comme ça ?... Ses lèvres posées contre celles de son partenaire…Ses gémissements…Merde il sort avec lui depuis combien de temps ? Ou alors est-ce un coup du soir ? Cloud ferait ce genre de trucs ?!...Mais il a l'air si réservé et si prude ! Pourquoi je me pose ce genre de questions, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! »

« Zackyyy, héhooo ! » coupa Aerith en lui secouant les épaules.

Le noiraud sentit la colère monter en lui, et l'alcool n'aidant pas non plus à garder son sang froid, lui fit commettre une grave erreur : il poussa Aerith qui tomba (heureusement) sur le sofa sur lequel ils étaient assis. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et fixa leur ami, qui leur lança un regard horrifié.

« D…Désolé ! Aerith vraiment je ne voulais pas ! » dit t-il en paniquant.

La brunette eut les larmes aux yeux mais se força à sourire.

« Ca va Zacky…J'imagine que tu as trop bu…

-J…Je crois que je vais prendre l'air…Je reviens, encore désolé ma chérie. »

Il se leva en titubant et sortir dehors à nouveau. Le brun alla dans une ruelle à côté du bar et serra les poings.

« Commence pas à faire n'importe quoi Zack Fair ! » dit t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il se remémora à nouveau Cloud embrassant le mystérieux argenté, sa chemise déboutonnée, ses fines lèvres humides, le sourire grivois de son partenaire lui touchant les hanches.

Ne supportant plus de revoir cette scène en boucle, il hurla et donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle puis se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Dites moi que c'est parce que suis juste bourré, s'il vous plait… »

De nouvelles images défilèrent devant ses yeux : Cloud blessé en cours de sport, Cloud lui expliquant un problème en cours de géo, Cloud souriant et rougissant, Cloud torse nu dans les vestiaires…

Le cœur de Zack battit la chamade et il se sentait complètement perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang… »

…

Kadaj et Cloud se tenaient devant l'entrée d'une boite de nuit, d'après la pancarte flashy accrochée devant l'enseigne, ils se trouvaient au « Honey Bee Inn ».

Toujours aussi alcoolisé, le blondinet eut quand même la lucidité de remarquer les nombreuses affiches collées sur la façade. Elles représentaient en partie des hommes torse nus dans des positions plus ou moins suggestives. Kadaj le poussa gentiment vers la porte d'entrée :

« Allez beau blond, soit pas timide, la soirée commence maintenant ! » fit t-il d'une voix douce.

Ils entrèrent donc et Cloud sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Comme il s'en doutait depuis tout à l'heure, le Honey Bee Inn était une boite gay. De nombreux hommes dansaient au rythme d'une musique techno effrénée. Les spots flashaient dans tous les sens ce qui éblouit Cloud.

« Kadaj…J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir…

\- Tiens toi à moi, je t'emmène au comptoir, on va prendre notre conso' ! » répondit l'intéressé en mettant les bras du blond autour de sa taille.

Cloud le serra fort et ferma les yeux, il commençait à vouloir rentrer chez lui. Arrivés au comptoir Kadaj demanda deux verres mais à cause du bruit Cloud ne sut pas ce qu'il avait commandé.

« Tiens, santé mec ! »fit l'argenté en trinquant son verre.

Le blond remarqua que les verres étaient très petits mais imita Kadaj et le bu d'une traite.

« Argh, c'est fort ! C'était quoi ?!

\- Un shot de rhum. Spécialité de Costa del Sol, tu connais ?

\- C'est hyper fort… » dit Cloud en toussant.

Kadaj lui caressa le torse et le fixa langoureusement.

« On danse ?

\- Hein ? Je ne sais pas danser… »

Cloud n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'il se fit entrainer sur la piste. Kadaj déboutonna sa chemise et se mit à se déhancher.

« Imite moi si tu as du mal, c'est pas compliqué ! »

Malgré lui le blond obéit et se surprit à danser bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fixa l'argenté qui dégageait vraiment une aura érotique.

« T…T'es plutôt sexy quand tu te déhanches.

\- Toi aussi. » fit Kadaj en se rapprochant.

Cloud regarda autour de lui tout en continuant à danser. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes s'embrassaient sans honte, d'autres dansaient avec frénésie. Kadaj, quant à lui, semblait vraiment être de plus en plus excité. Il prit le visage de Cloud entre ses deux mains sans crier garde et l'embrassa en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche du blond.

L'adrénaline monta encore d'un cran et le shot de rhum de tout à l'heure balaya le peu de bon sens qui restait encore dans l'esprit de Cloud et il se laissa prendre au jeu. Kadaj arrêta de l'embrasser et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille, il lui dit d'une voix obscène :

« Tu me fais bander Cloud… »

A ces mots, il sentit également une grosseur se former au niveau de son pantalon. Alors qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être encore pire (ou mieux ?) Kadaj commença à lui caresser l'entrejambe tout en continuant à lui mordiller l'oreille.

« Hgn… » gémit t-il.

« Ca a l'air bien dur chez toi aussi, hein Cloud ?

\- Ouais…

\- Je crois bien qu'on va devoir aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme si ça ne te dérange pas.» continua l'argenté, d'un air grivois.

Il emmena le blond vers les toilettes sans perdre de temps.

Le lieu était désert mais loin d'être propre. De nombreux graffitis ornaient les murs, les poubelles étaient renversées, du papier toilette jonchait sur le sol. Si Cloud avait été dans son état normal, il ne serait sûrement pas resté ici plus de trente secondes. Mais là, il s'en fichait.

Kadaj le guida vers un des cabinets et verrouilla la porte. Il embrassa encore Cloud et commença à lui déboutonner son pantalon.

« T…tu fais quoi là ? » demanda le blond un peu étourdi.

« Laisse toi aller Cloud…

-… ! Oh ! »

Le blond étouffa un gémissement quand il sentit la main de son partenaire sortir son intimité de son caleçon. Kadaj commença à faire de petits va et vient tout en lui lançant des regards amusés. Cloud ferma les yeux et respira difficilement.

« C'est la première fois que tu as un rapport sexuel ou bien ? » demanda l'argenté.

Il ne répondit rien ce qui fit sourire l'argenté.

Ayant les yeux toujours clos, Cloud sentit cette fois une drôle de sensation, quelque chose de chaud et humide. Avant même d'avoir rouvert les yeux il comprit ce qui se passait.

Kadaj était dorénavant en train de lui faire une fellation.

Les allers et retours avec ses lèvres procuraient au blond une sensation indescriptible, au-delà du simple plaisir. Il avait l'impression d'être au Nirvana.

« N…Ne t'arrêtes pas c'est trop bon… » gémit t-il, la respiration haletante.

Kadaj sortit la hampe du blond de sa bouche pour respirer à son tour. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort et ses yeux légèrement humides.

« Tu aimes ça hein ? » dit t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

« Oui, continue s'il te plait vas y… » supplia Cloud, incontrôlable.

L'argenté se remit donc au travail. Le blondinet prit la tête de son partenaire entre ses mains et le força à accélérer le rythme ce qui le fit un peu suffoquer.

Ne pouvant plus tenir longtemps Cloud commença à gémir de plus en plus fort.

« Je…Je vais… »

Kadaj continua sa tâche jusqu'au bout et poussa un cri étouffé. Cloud venait de venir en lui...L'argenté se retira et se précipita pour cracher le fluide du blond dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il se retourna vers lui, le visage rougi par l'effort et le prit dans ses bras.

« Alors, comment c'était ? »

Avant même que Cloud puisse répondre il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

« Je te laisse répondre, je vais boire un peu d'eau à l'évier si ça te dérange pas. » fit Kadaj en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Le blond, seul dans la cabine, ouvrit son portable avec curiosité.

« Qui peut m'envoyer un message à une heure pareille ?...Hein ! »

C'était un sms de la part de Zack : « Salut Cloud, j'aurai aimé que tu viennes ce soir avec nous, t'avais peut être autre chose à foutre, dommage. Réponds la prochaine fois au moins. »

Cloud eut l'impression que tout l'alcool ingéré durant la soirée venait de s'évaporer de son organisme. Durant l'espace d'une bonne heure il avait complètement oublié que Zack existait. Il se sentit extrêmement coupable et commença même à être dégouté de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Zut, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ce soir ? Je suis allé trop loin ! J'ai utilisé ce Kadaj juste pour oublier Zack l'espace d'un instant !...Je suis pathétique… » pensa t-il, furieux contre lui-même.

Il sortir de la cabine des toilettes et vit Kadaj en train de s'essuyer le visage à l'aide d'un tissu. Il regarda le blond d'un air interrogateur :

« Ca va pas ?

-… » Cloud ne répondit rien, le regard rempli de ressentiment tout en se tortillant les doigts.

Kadaj lui fit un petit sourire, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu veux rentrer chez toi c'est ça ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- T'inquiètes, t'es ni le premier, ni le dernier à dire ça. » fit l'argenté d'un air amusé.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et comprit que Kadaj était effectivement un « habitué » de cette boite de nuit. Il quitta les toilettes, dégouté, et se mit même à courir, de peur que l'argenté le rattrape.

Une fois dehors Cloud se passa la main sur le visage.

« Kadaj...Tu m'as bien eu…Quel pervers ce type. Je suis sûr que j'étais juste une proie de plus pour lui. »

Habitant à seulement une vingtaine de minutes d'ici, il rentra à pied en prenant soin d'acheter une bouteille d'eau sur le passage histoire de se réhydrater. Sur le chemin Cloud essayait de recoller les morceaux, son esprit dorénavant plus clair.

« J'ai décidé de ne pas répondre à Zack, je l'ai espionné lui, sa copine et ses amis. Je me suis laisser entrainer par ce maudit Kadaj et on est allé bien plus loin que ce que je ne l'aurai cru. Puis Zack m'envoie ce message…Pourquoi ? S'inquiétait t-il pour moi ? Impossible… Mais on dirait bien qu'il avait l'air énervé, oh non… »

Cloud arriva enfin chez lui, et s'assit sur son sofa l'air pensif, mais surtout plein de regrets. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait dans les toilettes du Honey Bee Inn avec Kadaj, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier aussi facilement cette histoire. Il soupira, se prit la tête dans les mains et eut envie de pleurer.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que ça dérape aussi loin ! Mince j'aurai pas du boire autant ! »

Il tapa du poing contre la table basse et gémit de douleur en se frottant la main. Les joues roses, il se dit à voix haute :

« Mais je dois avouer que c'était loin d'être désagréable… » Cloud se racla la gorge, très gêné.

Il regarda son réveil. Minuit passé. Il était temps de dormir en espérant que demain soit un jour meilleur. Comme les fois précédentes il s'endormit en seulement quelques minutes, la fatigue et l'alcool ayant raison de lui.

Le lendemain le blond eut un sacré mal de crâne et passa la journée à se reposer. Le dimanche il se sentit mieux et appela sa mère pour lui faire un compte-rendu de sa première semaine de cours (en omettant certains détails pour lui éviter la crise cardiaque bien évidemment). Lui parler le soulagea grandement et se sentit un peu moins déprimé. Après avoir étudié un peu, il décida de prendre une pause en regardant les infos. Le présentateur évoqua un étrange groupe de terroristes appelés AVALANCHE qui semblait vouloir à tout prix éradiquer les centrales de Mako de la planète en commettant des attaques ou en sabotant les équipements de la Shinra. Cloud ne comprit pas bien de quoi il en retournait et décida d'éteindre la TV.

« Bon…Et si on s'entrainait un peu ! » dit t-il d'un air déterminé.

Il se mit torse nu, fit quelques étirements et se mit à faire des pompes et des abdos. Après une heure d'effort intense il s'allongea sur le sol, à bout de force.

« C'est tellement dur bon sang ! Mon corps est vraiment tout rouillé, va falloir remédier à ce problème ! J'en ai marre d'être aussi mince. C'est décidé, à partir de maintenant je ferai de mon mieux pour être plus fort ! »

Le regard plein de détermination, Cloud franchit donc un cap dans sa vie. Fini d'être le faible de l'école, cette fois il allait à montrer à tout le monde de quoi il était capable !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tension

Midgar College chapitre 7 : Tension

Le temps s'était légèrement rafraichi par rapport à la semaine précédente. Une nuée d'élèves se dirigeaient vers le Midgar College afin d'entamer une nouvelle semaine. Certains baillaient aux corneilles et sentaient déjà la motivation les quitter. Les cours allaient commencer d'ici une dizaine de minutes et la plupart des retardataires étaient encore dans le train. Cloud en faisait également partie.

Regardant les gens autour de lui comme à son habitude, il se sentait tout de même chanceux d'avoir pu trouver une place assise, ce qui n'était pas le cas du brun serré comme une sardine à quelques mètres du blond.

« Ca fait du bien de revoir son visage… » pensa Cloud en le fixant avec des yeux doux.

Malheureusement le brun était dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir et par conséquent impossible de s'adonner à une bataille de regards. Après un trajet pénible les deux jeunes hommes sortirent simultanément et Cloud remarqua que le brun se mit à courir.

« Pourquoi il est pressé comme ça ?… ! »

Le blondinet regarda sa montre et se rendit compte que le premier cours venait déjà de démarrer. Imitant le noiraud il piqua un sprint vers la classe mais en arrivant le professeur de sciences les stoppa net :

« Messieurs vous êtes en retard.

\- Désolé, c'est euuh…Le train Monsieur ! Il y avait un chat sur les rails et il y a eu des retards ! » fit Zack en sueur.

« Vous avez reçu un ticket de la part d'un agent de la gare par rapport à ça ?

-…

\- Allez filez à l'accueil, vous irez demander un mot d'absence là bas. Tous les deux. » ordonna l'enseignant en fixant également Cloud qui n'avait même pas cherché à trouver une excuse.

Les deux étudiants sortirent donc et commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'accueil sans dire un mot. L'atmosphère était étonnamment calme et Cloud décida de briser le silence et demanda d'une voix timide :

« Alors euh Zack…Toi aussi tu étais en retard ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? »

L'intéressé serra les dents et répondit par un petit grognement. Cloud fut très intrigué par sa réaction :

« C'est moi ou il est de mauvaise humeur ? Se serait-il passé quelque chose durant leur soirée vendredi ? Ou peut être a-t-il simplement passé un mauvais week-end. » se demanda t-il, bien loin de la vérité.

Le noiraud lança un regard en coin au blondinet et retint tant bien que mal un soupir :

« J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, Cloud. Ce que tu as fait avec ce type m'a perturbé tout le week-end. » pensa t-il.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'accueil, demandèrent qu'on leur donne un papier pour leur retard puis retournèrent vers la classe. Voyant que Zack n'était vraiment pas décidé à parler, Cloud n'abandonna pas et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

« Euh…Aujourd'hui on a Sciences en première heure, t'es doué avec les matières scientifiques non ? C'est ce que tu m'avais dit la semaine dernière.

\- Oui. » répondit Zack d'une voix froide.

Le blond un peu abattu laissa tomber. Ils commencèrent leur premier cours et ne parlèrent pas de toute l'heure ce qui le frustra encore plus. Le deuxième cours se passa également de la même manière. Arrivé à la pose midi Cloud sorti de la salle sans même regarder Zack et partit en ville acheter des sandwiches comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Reno s'approcha de Zack et lui fit un clin d'œil :

« Allez mon vieux c'est l'heure de manger ! Cette matinée m'a vraiment affamé, je pourrais bouffer un Garula tout cru !

\- … Je passe mon tour pour cette fois.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Désolé j'ai besoin d'être seul aujourd'hui, on se voit plus tard. » répondit Zack machinalement en prenant son sac.

Reno, l'air perdu, fixa son ami partir vers la sortie et hurla dans les couloirs :

« Quoi t'as pas pu coucher avec Aerith ce week-end c'est ça ? » cela fit rire beaucoup d'élèves aux alentours.

…

Assis dans un petit parc au beau milieu d'une rue parsemée d'immeubles et d'usines crachant de la fumée par quantités astronomiques, Cloud regarda le ciel, pensif.

« Je me demande bien quelle mouche a piqué Zack. Peut être qu'il a des problèmes familiaux ? D'ailleurs je me demande s'il vit tout seul comme moi. Il vient de Gongaga donc j'imagine que sa famille est là bas. »

Le blond s'étira sur son banc et bailla bruyamment, pensant être seul dans le parc, mais c'était sans compter le noiraud qui l'espionnait derrière un arbre ! Tout en mangeant un onigiri Zack observait le visage quelque peu somnolant du blond.

« Hmm… Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il ne réagisse pas aux petits sourires que lui lançaient certaines filles dans les couloirs parfois. Tout s'explique. » murmura t-il, la bouche couverte de grains de riz.

Il continua à espionner Cloud sans même trop savoir pourquoi, et le vit se frotter les yeux et pousser un gémissement de fatigue. Le brun se sentit tout drôle et trouva que son gémissement ressemblait aux bruits qu'avait émit le blond quand il avait embrassé son mystérieux partenaire. Zack sentit son estomac se serrer :

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça me rend fou ce truc ! Pourquoi ! » s'énerva t-il en écrasant le reste d'onigiri dans sa main.

« Je me demande s'ils sont encore ensemble…Si ça se trouve ils se voient tous les jours après les cours et font des choses comme… »

Le noiraud ne put finir sa phrase et commença à imaginer le petit blond sur un lit, à moitié dévêtu, suppliant son partenaire de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cette pensée eut pour effet d'empirer son mal d'estomac et le dissuada de rester dans les parages plus longtemps. Il abandonna sa petite séance d'espionnage et retourna à l'école pendant que Cloud étirait innocemment ses bras engourdis par plusieurs heures de grattage de papier intempestif.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde se prépara pour le dernier cours : Histoire avec le fameux Bugenhagen. Il demanda comme d'habitude au blond de distribuer des pages d'exercice (Cloud glissa celle de Reno entre ses bras endormis, ce qui fit rire quelques élèves) et il régnait désormais dans la salle un silence presque mortuaire. Zack se pinça les lèvres, il était aussi nul en histoire qu'en géographie. D'un coin de l'œil il vit le blond écrire à toute vitesse ce qui augmenta sa frustration.

« J'ai pas envie de te demander de l'aide ou même te parler…Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué qu'est ce que t'as foutu vendredi soir ! » se dit t-il en fusillant le blond du regard.

Le dit blond se retourna, comme s'il avait sentit les ondes négatives de Zack, et lui demanda d'une voix douce, ses magnifiques yeux azurs grands ouverts :

« Tu veux que je t'aide Zack ? Tu n'as rien écrit sur ta feuille. »

Le brun sentit une veine pousser sur son front et regarda ailleurs. Hors de question de recevoir son aide ! Cloud soupira bruyamment et ne lui parla plus jusqu'à la fin du cours.

La cloche sonna, marquant la fin du premier jour de la semaine. Zack fourra ses affaires dans son sac et partit avant tout le monde. Cloud le fixa d'un air triste en pensant rentrer chez lui seul à son tour mais se rappela de ce qu'il s'était promis la veille :

« J'ai dit que j'arrêtais d'être faible ou même d'être timide. Ne t'enfuis pas comme ça Zack ! J'ai encore à te parler ! » fit t-il en courant à son tour.

Reno toujours au fond de la classe se gratta la tête :

« Mais bordel ils ont quoi aujourd'hui ces deux là ? »

Le blondinet arriva au niveau de Zack et lui barra la route. Les joues rosies il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda :

« Tu fais quoi après les cours ?

-… » Le noiraud mit du temps à répondre. C'était l'occasion de tirer les vers du nez à Cloud et de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait vendredi dernier. Mais le brun se sentait quelque agacé par cette journée et déclina l'offre.

Le blond commença à en avoir marre de son comportement étrange et décida de provoquer Zack :

« Tu vas encore aller voir ta copine, c'est ça ? » demanda t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Le visage du brun devint pâle.

« Qu…Quoi ? » bégaya t-il.

« Ca va être comme la dernière fois hein ? Je t'avais proposé de sortir et au final tu es parti avec ta meuf faire je ne sais quoi. Tu crois que je ne vous avais pas vu dans le hall tous les deux ? »

Zack sentit son corps trembler, il ne pensait pas que Cloud l'avait vu avec Aerith la dernière fois ! Il chercha ses mots mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit le blondinet se précipita vers la sortie.

Les mains dans les poches, et le pas rapide, Cloud était furieux mais un peu soulagé :

« Ca lui apprendra ! Non mais ! » grogna t-il en rentrant dans la gare.

Une fois le blond hors de portée, le brun monta dans le train à son tour et essaya de se calmer mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

« P'tain comment je vais lui expliquer ça la prochaine fois ? C'est vrai que je lui ai salement menti ce jour là. Je n'ai pas d'excuse…Je voulais juste m'amuser avec Aerith…Aurais-je du rester avec Cloud finalement ? C'est vrai qu'il n'a aucun ami et qu'il est tout seul…Je me suis mal comporté quand même aujourd'hui… »

Son téléphona vibra. Un message de la fameuse Aerith. Elle lui proposait de sortir ensemble ce soir. Agacé il ignora sa proposition et enfouit bien profondément le portable dans son sac à dos.

« Aerith je te jure, c'est vraiment pas le bon moment. »

Ayant rien d'autre à faire dans le train, Zack se contenta de regarder sur l'écran de contrôle le nom des stations.

« Je me demande où Cloud habite, il ne doit pas être si loin, on est surement dans le même Secteur. »

Midgar était effectivement divisé en plusieurs gros quartiers et chaque réacteur Mako alimentait son propre Secteur. Vu la taille de ceux-ci il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils habitent à côté, à deux ou trois stations tout au plus. Le brun eut une idée un peu stupide mais plutôt excitante :

« Et si j'espionnais Cloud pour voir où il habite ? »

Il traversa les différents wagons afin de chercher le blond et ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. De part sa grande taille il était difficile pour Zack de se cacher mais heureusement quelqu'un se leva pour descendre sur le quai et il s'empressa de réquisitionner le siège vacant. Une fois en position, il observa Cloud.

« Il parait si calme, même en dehors des cours. Il ne joue pas avec son portable, ne prend même pas la peine de regarder les publicités qui défilent sur les écrans du wagon…Un vrai ange haha…Enfin sauf quand il sort le vendredi soir et qu'il se met à embrasser d'autres mecs ! Je sais que ça fait au moins la centième fois que je pense à ça mais ça me torture tellement l'esprit ! »

Deux stations plus loin il vit Cloud descendre et décida de le suivre à la trace. Avant même qu'ils s'engouffrent dans la ruelle qui menait à son appartement, l'impensable se produisit.

Une détonation assourdissante fit trembler les immeubles et une explosion gigantesque plongea le quartier dans un immense nuage de poussière. Dans le ciel, des éclairs verts grondaient tels des démons enragés. Le brun tomba par terre, paralysé par la peur, et vit d'immense débris métalliques tomber du ciel. De nombreuses maisons et appartements furent réduits en cendres et des incendies se déclarèrent ça et là. Prenant ses jambes à son cou Zack courra à toute vitesse en haletant, esquivant la pluie de débris qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Il se dirigea vers une rue qu'il reconnut et compris que le quartier de Cloud était littéralement collé au sien. Il continua sa course effrénée, ne pensant qu'à sa propre vie et oubliant totalement Cloud ou même Aerith.

« Putain putain putain, je ne veux pas mourir ! » cria t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'arrêta net devant ce qui était sensé être la rue menant à son appartement. L'endroit était désormais une ruine sur laquelle trônait une montagne de câbles et de ferraille. Zack se mis à pleurer et tomba au sol…

De son côté Cloud vivait plus ou moins la même situation, complètement paniqué il ne savait plus quoi faire, son immeuble étant en feu.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe c'est un cauchemar ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ! »

Il s'enfuit vers un endroit qui lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs : la rue des bars. La respiration coupée il vit avec un certain soulagement que la ruelle était intacte et s'engouffra dans le Septième Ciel. Assis sur un tabouret, le vieux patron bourru regardait les infos une cigarette à la main. En voyant Cloud arriver il s'exclama :

« Mais t'es le gamin de l'autre fois ! Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier !

\- J…J'en sais rien m'sieur…

-Allez assis toi, je vais te chercher de l'eau. »

Cloud se sentit reconnaissant envers le barman mais n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui était en train d'arriver. Ils restèrent là à regarder les infos.

« …D'après les premières informations le réacteur du Secteur 8 aurait été la cible d'un attentat terroriste. Le chef de la police soupçonne le groupe AVALANCHE d'être l'investigateur de cette attaque. De nombreuses rumeurs parlaient d'un éventuel attentat à grande échelle de leur part mais rien n'est encore confirmé. Le nombre de blessés et de victimes nous est encore inconnu à l'heure où nous vous parlons. » expliqua le présentateur, la sueur perlant sur son front.

Le blond resta là, bouche bée, incapable de penser quoique ce soit. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner. Il venait d'échapper de peu à la mort, son appartement n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres, si ça se trouve d'autres élèves avaient périt dans l'attaque également…

…

[Quelques heures plus tard]

Cloud, toujours au bar, somnolait sur une table pendant que le barman s'occupait de certains sinistrés venus trouver refuge ici. Le blond se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire quand il reçut un message.

« Ca vient de l'école ?! Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« A tous les élèves :

Compte tenu de l'attentat ayant eu lieu aujourd'hui, nous vous informons que nous prendront en charge tous les étudiants ayant perdu leur domicile durant l'attaque.

Aux personnes concernées : Veuillez au plus vite envoyer un e-mail à l'adresse indiquée en bas de ce message.

Signé :

La direction du Midgar College »

Une lueur d'espoir illumina le regard de Cloud. Il s'empressa d'envoyer un e-mail à l'école en expliquant sa situation, puis reçut un message automatique l'invitant à se présenter avant 21h devant le pensionnat de l'école. Le blond remercia le barman pour son accueil puis appela un taxi qui passait par là, la plupart des trains de son Secteur étant à l'arrêt à cause de l'attaque.

Dans le taxi Cloud regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Des ambulanciers débordés, des civières jonchant le sol, une énorme partie des immeubles plongés dans la pénombre.

« Quelle horreur…Et évidemment sans réacteur Mako pas d'énergie pour alimenter les foyers… »

Arrivé à l'université il paya le chauffeur de taxi et se dirigea vers le pensionnat qu'il avait déjà entraperçu le jour de la rentrée. Le trajet ayant prit plus de temps que prévu il arriva une bonne heure en retard. Heureusement une personne de l'accueil était restée à l'attendre et le salua :

« Vous êtes une des victimes de l'attentat ?

\- Oui, je m'appelle Cloud Strife je suis en première année, classe B section économie. » répondit t-il.

La femme lui donna un papier à signer et une valise :

« Tenez jeune homme, vous trouverez dans cette valise tout le nécessaire pour vivre. Concernant vos vêtements et vos objets personnels nous ne pouvons évidemment pas vous les récupérer mais vu que vous êtes inscrit à l'assurance de la Shinra, vous bénéficierez d'un remboursement proportionnel à la valeur de vos objets perdus.

\- Je verrai ça la prochaine fois, merci beaucoup.

\- Concernant la vie au pensionnat voici un document expliquant toutes les règles de vie. Vous habiterez dans un appartement privé avec un colocataire alors tâchez de bien vous comporter, nous avons eu beaucoup de problèmes par le passé alors faites attention, le respect mutuel est la chose la plus importante ici. Ah, et compte tenu de la situation votre premier loyer sera gratuit. Bon courage dans vos études jeune homme et encore désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Nous espérons que les fautifs paieront de leur crime. » conclut la femme avant de le saluer et de repartir vers l'accueil.

Cloud resta immobile, toujours couvert de poussière, une nouvelle valise trônant à ses pieds et son sac de cours sur le dos.

« Un…colocataire ? Je n'ai pas le droit à une chambre privée ? »

Le blond étant très pudique, il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. En montant les marches du luxueux complexe il se posait un millier de questions.

« Qui sera mon coloc' ? J'espère qu'il sera sympa… Est-ce qu'il y aura moyen de changer de chambre si ça se passe mal ? Mon dieu ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'un attentat vienne foutre ma vie en l'air ! »

Le blond furieux, à bout de force et fatigué mentalement arriva enfin à destination. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui et constata que le pensionnat était vraiment magnifique, similaire aux quartiers de la Shinra qu'il avait déjà aperçu dans de nombreux documentaires. Il souffla un bon coup puis ouvrit la porte.

L'appartement était aussi spacieux que son ancien logis, ce qui le soulagea un peu. La cuisine et la table à manger se trouvaient près de l'entrée, au loin Cloud put apercevoir un petit salon avec une télé et un sofa. Il avait bizarrement l'impression d'être chez lui, mais dans un endroit différent ! Tremblant un peu il posa sa valise et entra le salon pour aller se présenter :

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Cloud Strife, enchanté. J'ai du déménager à cause de… »

Il se stoppa et son sang se glaça…

« Non… Vous vous foutez de moi… »

Devant lui, assis sur le sofa, se tenait un grand brun couvert de poussière tout comme lui. Le blond ne put finir sa phrase et eut l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

« Zack… ? »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Colocataires

Midgar College chapitre 8 : Colocataires

Un silence, qui commençait à devenir très gênant, régnait dans la pièce. Les garçons se regardèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un piteux état. La joue de Zack était même coupée, couverte de sang séché. Finalement il prit la parole voyant que Cloud était complètement tétanisé :

« Alors toi aussi… » fit t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Le blond avança doucement et posa sa valise près de son nouveau lit. Il remarqua que celui de Zack était juste à côté. Question intimité, c'était vraiment mal parti. Il se tourna vers Zack pour lui répondre :

« Oui…Mon quartier a été partiellement détruit. C'est ce groupe, AVALANCHE c'est ça ?

\- Hm… » dit Zack, se contentant d'un grognement.

Les deux étudiants n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. D'un côté Zack ne savait plus quoi penser de Cloud ces derniers temps et le blond, quant à lui, sentait une certaine animosité croissante chez le brun depuis ce matin.

Exténué par les évènements terribles survenus plus tôt, Cloud finit de poser ses affaires et dit au noiraud :

« Si ça te dérange pas je vais prendre une douche. »

Pas de réponse. Cloud, curieux, s'approcha du sofa et vit avec stupéfaction que le brun venait de s'endormir à poings fermés, son sac à dos encore sur ses genoux.

« Zack…Toi aussi tu as du souffrir…Ca a du être éprouvant… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques temps à le fixer. Son visage était détendu, ses fines lèvres entrouvertes, et malgré la saleté et les blessures le blond ne pouvait nier qu'il était vraiment beau quand il dormait.

« Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec comme toi… » pensa t-il en se relevant sans bruit pour aller prendre sa douche.

Une fois propre comme un sou neuf, le blond enfila un simple boxer et un T-shirt blanc. Il était tellement à bout de force qu'il n'avait même pas le courage de mettre un pantalon de pyjama. Il commença à somnoler mais après avoir vécu un tel traumatisme, difficile de fermer l'œil malgré la fatigue. Il se repassa sa journée dans sa tête en espérant que ça l'aide à s'endormir :

« Zack est devenu encore plus froid qu'il ne l'était au début, je lui ai avoué que je l'avais vu sortir avec Aerith alors qu'il avait dit qu'il rentrerait chez lui, et mon dieu cet attentat…Les immeubles en feu, le Mako explosant dans le ciel… Et maintenant me voilà dans le pensionnat, à partager les locaux avec Zack… »

…

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut. La bouche sèche, il alla se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine puis regarda l'horloge :

« déjà Minuit ?! J'ai dormi au moins deux bonnes heures… »

Il fila sous la douche sans plus tarder et l'eau chaude lui réchauffant le corps lui fit le plus grand bien. Une fois séché il appliqua un pansement sur sa joue et vérifia s'il avait d'autres bleus ou coupures. Une fois vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un débardeur, il entra dans la pièce principale pour aller se coucher. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits étranges :

« Hm ? Cloud… ? » murmura t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il fit de son mieux pour contourner le lit du blond afin de se glisser dans les draps du sien et tendit l'oreille.

« Il pleure ?... »

Zack eut l'impression que son cœur se mit à saigner. Entendre une personne comme Cloud pleurer ne pouvait laisser personne insensible, même pas le grand Zack Fair. Il se mordilla la lèvre et se sentit coupable.

« Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un connard aujourd'hui…Tout ça à cause d'un bisou à la con. Il devait juste être bourré voilà tout !... Désolé Cloud, vraiment désolé pour cette journée de merde… » pensa t-il.

Il se leva d'un pas hésitant et s'approcha de la silhouette du blond. Zack tendit sa main vers lui pour lui caresser l'épaule afin de l'apaiser (s'il en avait le pouvoir) mais stoppa son geste.

« Non, il doit me détester maintenant…Entre mon comportement d'aujourd'hui, le fait que je lui ai menti par rapport à ma sortie avec Aerith…Il me rejetterait à coup sûr… »

Zack abandonna son idée et revint dans son lit. Il se tourna vers le côté fenêtre et put apercevoir à travers les rideaux la lumière du réacteur Mako alimentant le Secteur du Midgar College qui baignait leur appartement dans une aura verdâtre.

« La Shinra, l'énergie Mako...On vit vraiment dans un drôle de monde… » fit t-il avant de s'endormir.

…

Le brun ouvrit l'œil péniblement. La pièce était désormais éclairée par la lumière matinale du soleil. Il venait de passer une nuit horrible et avait enchainé cauchemar sur cauchemar. Son réveil indiquait 6h30 du matin.

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, il tourna son regard violine vers son nouveau colocataire. La couverture du blond était tombée par terre durant la nuit. Le jeune homme, allongé sur le ventre, dormait encore à poings fermés. Zack s'approcha et ses joues s'enflammèrent en voyant que son ami n'était vêtu que d'un simple T-shirt, mais surtout d'un boxer noir qui lui moulait drôlement bien son petit fessier bien rebondi. Le brun resta bouche bée et contempla également les fines jambes du blond qui avaient l'air vraiment très douces et lisses.

« Je…Pourquoi je suis en train de le mater comme ça ? »

Son portable vibra sur son lit, il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. C'était Aerith qui lui demandait si tout allait bien. Zack soupira et ignora son message pour se re-concentrer sur la silhouette endormie de Cloud. Cependant le blond venait d'émerger de son sommeil et ses yeux somnolants, d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel, fixa ceux du brun.

«Euh…Bonjour Cloud… » dit Zack, tout timide.

« Hmm…Salut… » répondit le blondinet d'une voix molle.

Zack ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait faim et voulait manger un bout avant d'aller en cours mais Cloud, lui, comment procédait t-il ? Il n'avait peut être pas la même manière de vivre !

« Euh, je vais me faire un café, tu veux que je t'en prépare un ? » demanda le noiraud gentiment.

Il vit que les yeux du blond étaient humides. Etait t-il encore triste par rapport aux évènements d'hier, ou… ?

« C..C'est gentil. » dit Cloud d'une voix tremblante.

Zack sautilla presque vers la cuisine pour préparer le breuvage et mit également à toaster des tranches de pain.

Cloud, toujours la tête à moitié enfouie dans son oreiller, n'en revenait pas :

« Zack me prépare mon petit déjeuner ? Lui qui était si froid hier ? »

Il s'extirpa de ses draps chauds pour aller vers la cuisine. Les yeux un peu plus en face des trous, il put contempler Zack, vêtu d'un simple débardeur qui finissait de préparer le repas.

« Oh mon dieu je vais jamais tenir plus d'une journée comme ça ! » pensa Cloud, se retenant de rougir.

Zack leva les yeux vers lui et se figea. Le blond était debout, en boxer, et se frottait les yeux.

« …Mais…Une fois de plus : pourquoi je suis en train de le mater comme ça ? C'est juste un mec en slibard quoi ! »

Le brun l'invita à s'asseoir à table et mangèrent ensemble.

« Merci Zack c'est très bon.

\- Haha, content que ça te fasse plaisir. Il fallait bien ça après l'horrible attentat d'hier. Content que ça te… »

Son portable vibra encore. Un nouveau message d'Aerith qui lui envoyait une vidéo comique sans intérêt. Le brun sentit sa mâchoire se serrer et vit Cloud avec un petit sourire un peu triste.

« Aerith…C'est le nom de ta copine c'est ça ?

-… »

Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi il était agacé quand il devait parler d'Aerith à Cloud. Oui c'était sa copine, mais il n'avait rien à dire de spécial par rapport à ça. Il voulait juste discuter avec le blond histoire d'enterrer petit à petit la hache de guerre et de se faire pardonner.

« Désolé pour hier, je n'aurai pas du dire ça.» fit le blondinet.

« Pardon ?

\- Tu avais le droit de me mentir et d'aller voir Aerith. On ne se connaissait que depuis un ou deux jours, je n'étais pas vraiment ton ami. Donc désolé d'avoir mal parlé.

\- Non c'est ma faute, tu viens de débarquer en ville, tu n'as aucun ami, j'aurai du sortir avec toi ce jour là. Si tu veux la prochaine fois on ira quelque part, en plus ça va être facile de se voir maintenant qu'on vit ensemble. »

A ces mots le blond rougit comme une pivoine. Vivre ensemble avec Zack…Oui c'était bel et bien la réalité.

« Je…Merci…Par contre j'ai quand même une question par rapport à hier.

\- Oui ? » demanda le brun, en buvant une gorgée de son café.

« Pourquoi tu étais aussi froid ? C'est comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et que tu m'en voulais…Pardon de poser cette question mais au début tu étais distant avec moi à cause de Reno, puis après tu m'as expliqué que c'était pour ne pas décevoir tes amis. Et enfin tes amis ont plus ou moins accepté le fait qu'on se parle, et tu m'as même proposé de venir à votre bar vendredi…C'est pour ça que tu étais fâché ? Parce que je n'étais pas venu ? » dit le blond, à bout de souffle.

Le sourire de Zack se glaça. Non, la raison était tout autre. Il se demanda si le timing était bon pour enfin lui parler de cet étrange baiser partagé avec un autre homme. Le brun ouvra la bouche mais avant même d'avoir dit quoique ce soit leurs téléphones sonnèrent en même temps.

« Un message de l'école ?...En raison des attentats de la veille, les cours sont suspendus toute la journée. Une cellule psychologique a également été mise en place pour ceux qui auraient besoin d'aide. » lut Cloud.

Zack sourit de toutes ses dents, et ébouriffa les cheveux du blond :

« Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans cette ville de merde, hein Cloudy ! »

Le cœur de « Cloudy » battit la chamade.

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi…J'ai l'impression que le Zack joyeux que j'aime tant est revenu ! » pensa t-il, soulagé.

Le noiraud se leva, se massa les épaules, et poursuivit :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui ? Y a un gros aquarium pas loin, ou bien une fête foraine, un centre commercial gigantesque…Pfiouu la liste est trop longue haha !

\- Peu importe du moment que je suis avec toi. »

Cloud se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et bégaya pour se rattraper :

« Enfin j'veux dire euh… Peu importe du moment qu'on sorte quelque part, hein ! »

Zack lui sourit et prit son portable pour chercher un lieu pas trop loin d'ici. Une belle journée s'annonçait ! Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de taper une quelconque adresse, un nouveau message d'Aerith apparut à l'écran :

« Hey t'as vu Zack, pas d'école aujourd'hui ! J'ai trop envie qu'on se voit, on se dit genre 13h devant le Loveless ? ^^ »

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Il avait beau être en couple avec elle depuis 2 semaines tout au plus, il commençait vraiment à la trouver pot de colle.

« Quel timing de chiotte…Le truc c'est que si je lui refuse et qu'une de ses amies me voit avec Cloud dans la rue je vais me faire trucider. Je commence à te connaitre Aerith, t'as tendance à être extrêmement jalouse pour rien… » se dit t-il en se mordant le pouce.

Il avança vers le salon et vit avec étonnement Cloud, torse nu, en train de faire des pompes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » dit t-il, à moitié amusé.

« Hein ? Je m'entraine pardi ! J'en ai marre d'être le plus mince de la classe alors je m'entraine tous les jours dès que j'ai un moment ! » rétorqua Cloud, la sueur déjà apparente sur son front.

Zack s'assit dans le sofa et regarda le blond finir son entrainement. Une fois terminé Cloud se releva, les muscles apparents dû à l'effort ce qui lui donnait une silhouette vraiment sexy. Le brun se sentit une fois de plus mal à l'aise.

« Il…Il est mince mais il a de jolies formes…Il… »

Zack arrêta de penser plus loin et eut une sueur froide. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Cloud depuis déjà plusieurs jours, voire même depuis la rentrée. Quelque chose qu'il refusait consciemment ou inconsciemment d'accepter. Mais cette fois il eut l'impression que son cerveau venait de déverrouiller une nouvelle porte en lui. Une porte sur laquelle était inscrit CLOUD en lettres d'or. Sa bouche en forme de cœur, ses grands yeux bleus tout innocent, la finesse de ses traits…

« Je…Je commencerai quand même pas à…devenir… »

Cloud s'assit près de lui sur le sofa, le corps en nage et le fixa, l'air curieux tout en s'épongeant le front avec une serviette.

« Ca va Zack ? On va quelque part aujourd'hui du coup ? » demanda t-il en souriant timidement.

« C'est pas possible… »

« Zack ? »

« Non… »

Le brun recula légèrement, les joues roses. Cloud se mordit les lèvres et pensa :

« Zut il se passe quoi encore ? »

Zack resta figé en regardant le blond se mordiller les lèvres.

« Ses lèvres…Non…Ses yeux…Sa voix… »

Il commença à transpirer et son cœur battit à cent à l'heure. Le brun se leva brusquement sous le regard interrogateur du blondinet et dit :

« J…Je…écoute j'ai un rendez vous avec Aerith à 13h, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, promis. On….On fera un truc ce soir si tu veux ?

\- Ah, merci c'est gentil ! Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce soir ! » répondit le blond enjoué, mais légèrement perturbé par le comportement bizarre de Zack.

Le brun s'habilla en vitesse et partit dehors rejoindre sa dulcinée. Cloud, désormais seul, se gratta la tête :

« Euh…Il était pas un peu bizarre tout d'un coup ?... »

Il allongea ses jambes sur le sofa et s'étira un grand coup.

« Quel bonheur d'être avec lui ! J'arrive pas à croire que ça va être comme ça tous les jours ! Et en plus il s'est excusé par rapport à hier ! Je ne peux pas rêver mieux !...Bon, il va surement revenir en début de soirée. Moi de mon côté je fais quoi ?... »

Cloud se leva et contempla la vue depuis la fenêtre. Le paysage était très similaire à son ancien appartement, le terrain de sport et les bâtiments de l'école en plus.

« Je crois qu'on va regarder des films en boucle, pas le choix. »

…

Zack se trouvait désormais dans un café chic avec Aerith. Un groupe de jazz jouait une musique douce et envoûtante. En temps normal le brun aurait aimé ce genre d'atmosphère, surtout en compagnie d'une fille aussi charmante, mais son esprit était ailleurs en ce moment. La jeune fille remarqua que le brun, d'habitude si féru d'humour et de grands gestes était étonnamment silencieux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Zacky ?

\- Hm ? Non rien. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et avec sa fourchette tapota sur le bras du brun.

« Tu dis rien depuis qu'on est rentré dans ce café, tu penses encore à l'attentat d'hier peut être…Je peux comprendre…

\- Non…Je…Hm…C'pas ça. Enfin y a un peu de ça…Mais non… »

Le noiraud semblait être à des années lumières, dans une autre dimension. Aerith si douce d'ordinaire commença à être irritée par son comportement.

« Tu ne voulais pas me voir c'est ça ? Tu aurais préféré aller boire avec tes amis j'imagine ?

\- Non, haha…

\- C'est drôle ?

\- Oui c'est drôle…Ce qui se passe dans ma tête…C'est vraiment drôle…J'aurai jamais cru…

\- Cru…Quoi ? » demanda Aerith, les sourcils froncés.

Le brun lui lança un regard profond. Il sourit d'un air sombre et dit :

« J'aurai jamais cru tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… »

Aerith resta bouche bée pendant que le groupe de jazz continuait leur performance sous les applaudissements des clients.

…

Cloud commençait à s'ennuyer. C'était déjà le troisième film qu'il entamait et le brun n'était toujours pas revenu.

« 20h…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » dit-il impatiemment.

Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Arrivé au niveau de la salle de bain, une pensée grivoise le traversa.

« Ce bac à linge…C'est celui de Zack ?... »

La main tremblante, son cœur s'accéléra. S'il se faisait prendre sur le champ il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Le blond attrapa un T-shirt du brun dans le panier et en renifla l'odeur.

« Hm…Zack… Mon dieu c'est un peu sale ce que je fais mais… C'est ton odeur…Hmm… » gémit t-il en sentant son entrejambe s'enflammer.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée coupa court à son petit jeu et il se dépêcha de revenir dans le salon, en panique.

« Zack ? C'est toi ? »

Le brun avança, le pas lourd. Cloud ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Zack… ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine et dit, d'une voix sombre :

« J'ai….largué Aerith. »


	9. Chapitre 9 : Premier aveu

Midgar College chapitre 9 : Premier aveu

« J'ai largué Aerith. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Cloud un nombre incalculable de fois. Zack était toujours assis dans la cuisine, le dos rond, en fixant le sol. Un ange passa puis le blond prit la parole afin de briser le silence :

« Mais…Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il.

Zack releva la tête, les yeux rougis, la bouche tremblante.

« Pourquoi ?... Je ne l'aime plus, c'est tout. J'ai pas réussi à tomber amoureux d'elle au final, il fallait mieux arrêter avant d'aller trop loin pour rien et lui faire du mal.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? » demanda Cloud qui avait un peu du mal à le suivre.

Le noiraud resta silencieux et se répondit à lui-même dans sa tête :

« Pourquoi oui…Je me sens coupable voilà tout…Je viens de larguer une fille magnifique à cause d'un…merde…Zack Fair, dis le !...Oui…J'ai largué Aerith parce que Cloud me fait de l'effet et cela me perturbe. Je suis totalement perdu et je me demande si je n'ai pas agi sur un coup de tête. Je suis pourtant sûr de ne pas être « de l'autre bord » alors pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère quand je fixe Cloud trop longtemps ? Pourquoi ! Ca me rend fou ! Aerith…Cloud….»

Voyant le noiraud se prendre la tête dans ses mains Cloud s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui :

« Zack, ne reste pas ici, allons sur le sofa je vais te chercher à boire… » proposa t-il d'une voix douce.

En voyant le visage angélique du blond le brun ne put refuser son invitation. Il s'assit sur le sofa pendant que Cloud ouvrit le frigo.

« Hm…Qu'est-ce que Zack va vouloir boire… »

Avant même que Cloud n'ait eu le temps de choisir Zack répondit à sa place :

« Une bière…Non deux...Non en fait prends tout le pack, on va l'ouvrir sur la table basse. » fit t-il d'une voix cassée.

Le blond eut un peu envie de rigoler mais il savait que la situation était loin d'être drôle pour son ami. Il s'exécuta et ramena les « munitions » au brun qui s'empressa d'en boire une en seulement quelques gorgées.

« Euh Zack je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais boire si vite…

\- Ca va t'en fais pas, une autre !

\- Mais Zack…

\- Dans ce genre de situations y a rien de mieux que l'alcool pour résoudre les problèmes ! » continua le brun en vidant une deuxième canette à la vitesse d'un chocobo de course.

Cloud ne sut pas s'il devait boire avec lui mais sentant que le brun était prêt à finir le pack à lui tout seul il décida de boire à son tour pour l'en empêcher. Zack lui tendit sa troisième bière (déjà) et trinqua :

« A notre scolarité, à notre amitié…Et bien plus peut être hahahaha ! »

Le visage du blond s'enflamma mais il pensa que l'alcool était simplement monté à la tête de son ami et qu'il disait juste des bêtises. Les minutes passèrent et les deux colocataires commençaient à être ivres, surtout le brun en vérité.

« De toute façon c'était qu'une conne ! Elle m'envoyait des messages toutes les heures, me faisait la gueule si je déclinais ses invitations…Ca sert à quoi d'avoir une copine si tu peux pas faire ce que tu veux ? » s'exclama Zack en tapant du poing sur le sofa.

« O…Ouais ! T'as raison Zackounet ! » fit Cloud qui semblait avoir laissé sa timidité aux vestiaires.

« Zackounet ? Haha tu sais quoi Cloudy, j'adore ce surnom ! Dorénavant appelle moi comme ça tous les jours !

\- Ca marche…Zackounet ! Moi aussi j'adore quand tu m'appelles Cloudy !

\- Content que ça te plaise Cloudy ! Allez viens là ! »

Le noiraud prit le blond dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Malgré le fait que « Cloudy » ne soit plus sobre depuis longtemps il réalisa quand même ce que Zack était en train de faire.

« Zack tu fais quoi…

\- Je te prends dans mes bras, t'aimes pas ?

\- S…Si…Continue s'il te plait ! » supplia le blond, craignant que les effets de l'alcool se dissipent et que Zack arrête soudainement. Il offrit à Cloud le plus beau de ses sourires et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« J…Je crois que c'est trop surréaliste là, mon cœur est en train de me lâcher…Que va t-il se passer ?! » pensa t-il.

Le brun le poussa sur le sofa et il atterrit sur le dos.

« Oh non Cloudy tu es tombééééé… » dit le noiraud en commençant à le chevaucher.

Le blondinet était tellement gêné qu'il ferma les yeux pour se laisser faire et sentit Zack se rapprocher de son oreille. D'une voix susurrante et quelque peu froide, il dit :

« Dis-moi Cloudy, que s'est-il passé vendredi soir devant le Septième Ciel ?

\- Qu…Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas venu ce soir là ? »

Malgré ses joues écarlates, Zack avait définitivement changé d'expression. Ses yeux étaient plissés, et sa mâchoire serrée. Cloud commença à prendre peur mais au vu de sa position actuelle il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, surtout avec un homme du gabarit de Zack assis sur lui. Il sentit les larmes monter aux yeux et bégaya de manière inintelligible. Le noiraud qui semblait ne pas abandonner réitéra sa question :

« Cloudy. Où. Etais. Tu. Vendredi. Soir ?

\- J…Je… » balbutia t-il, tétanisé.

Il déglutit avec difficulté puis trouva le courage pour ouvrir la bouche. C'était une histoire loin d'être évidente à conter alors il semblait donc impératif de bien choisir ses mots :

« Je…Je suis venu au bar, en effet. » avoua t-il dans un soupir.

Le visage de Zack sembla se détendre un moment mais ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus et il poursuivit son interrogatoire :

« Je sais, je t'ai vu. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? »

Le blondinet resta silencieux un moment, puis répondit avec assurance :

« J'avais peur que ça ne colle pas avec tes amis. Depuis le temps t'as surement remarqué que je suis plutôt introverti comme personne. Alors finalement la curiosité a prit le dessus sur moi et je suis allé dans ce bar discrètement. Je me suis assis dans un coin près du comptoir pour vous observer, toi, tes amis et…Aerith.

\- Cloud…

\- Ca m'a fait un peu mal sur le coup d'être tout seul à boire, sans parler à personne ni rien. Depuis petit je suis habitué à vivre en solitaire mais la vie à la campagne est différente de celle de la ville. On est entourés de gens au quotidien mais au final cela ne fait que renforcer notre sentiment de solitude. Il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d'endroits pour s'amuser mais à quoi bon s'amuser quand tu n'as aucun ami ? En vous regardant toi, Aerith, Reno et les autres j'ai ressenti de la jalousie et de la tristesse. Puis… »

Zack comprit à quel point Cloud était seul et se sentit coupable de ne pas l'avoir aperçu au comptoir ce soir là. Le blond continua son récit :

\- Puis… Il y a ce mec qui…qui est venu vers moi. »

Le cœur du noiraud se mit à battre très vite.

« Enfin on y arrive. Je n'en peux plus là j'ai besoin de savoir qu'est ce que t'as foutu Cloud ! Balance ! » pensa le brun qui avait du mal à se contrôler et à garder un visage impassible.

« Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici, si je vous regardais en secret toi et tes amis. J'ai dit que oui et au final il a proposé qu'on boive ensemble car il avait compris que je me sentais un peu mal tout seul…On a bu pas mal du coup mon esprit n'était plus très clair. Il m'a ensuite conduit vers la sortie… »

Zack, le visage toujours aussi crispé, se demanda si son cœur allait tenir le coup :

« Vous êtes donc allés dehors c'est ça…Et donc ? »

Cloud se prit la tête dans les mains et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Impossible d'oublier une telle soirée. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua son histoire :

« Le mec qui était avec moi était un peu bizarre, du genre très dévergondé si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Il m'a plaqué contre le mur du bar et…

\- Et t'as embrassé. » finit le brun.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris comme tout.

« Comment tu as deviné ?

\- J'ai tout vu pardi ! »

Zack en avait marre de feindre l'ignorance et explosa. Le visage rouge, il déballa tout son sac :

« Vous vous êtes roulés une bonne pelle hein ! Je t'ai même entendu gémir pendant que vous vous caressiez le torse et tout ! Je pensais vraiment pas que c'était ton genre ! »

Cloud sentit tout son corps frissonner. La voix tonitruante du brun avait dissipé les effets de l'alcool et sa timidité maladive revint à la charge. N'osant plus dire un mot il se contenta de tourner la tête pour esquiver le regard de son colocataire. Cependant ce dernier était loin de jeter l'éponge et prit le blond par la mâchoire pour recadrer son regard dans le sien :

« Cloud. Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? » demanda Zack, d'un regard assassin.

Le blond, se sentant dos au mur, eut besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre à cette question :

« Désolé Zack mais là je vais devoir te mentir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi maintenant et même si tu m'as embrassé sur la joue tout à l'heure ou que tu me forces en ce moment même à rester allongé sur le sofa, rien ne dit que tu es attiré par les hommes toi aussi. T'as juste l'air super bourré voilà tout… Si je te disais la vérité tu risquerais de me détester… » pensa Cloud, les larmes aux yeux.

Il mit donc sa petite stratégie à exécution, en espérant que le noiraud gobe son mensonge :

« Après m'avoir embrassé on s'est dirigés vers le Honey Been Inn.

\- La boite gay c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Le type voulait m'emmener de force mais j'ai refusé. Il a insisté mais je l'ai frappé au visage et je suis rentré chez moi. » conclut Cloud.

Il regarda son ami droit dans les yeux en priant pour que ça passe. Zack plissa les yeux encore plus et le blond sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front.

« Hm…Le mec était vraiment taré hein. Tu as bien fait de t'enfuir ! Un peu plus et il t'emmenait dans les toilettes ou je ne sais quoi pour te faire une saloperie ! » fit le brun, soulagé.

Cloud ria jaune et se félicita malgré tout d'être un aussi bon menteur. Pensant que l'interrogatoire interminable du brun était fini, il essaya de se relever mais Zack le replaqua contre le sofa.

« Attends Cloud. Dernière question.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Hm…Je sais que tu étais alcoolisé mais tu avais l'air de bien apprécier ce baiser malgré tout. T'es toujours comme ça quand tu bois de l'alcool ou bien…

\- O…Ou bien quoi ? »

Le blond en avait marre. Zack reprit son air sérieux et lui posa une énième question :

« Ou bien…Tu ne serais pas un peu attiré par les mecs par hasard ? »

Cloud déglutit si fort qu'il fut certain que le brun l'avait entendu également. Le regard de Zack était si perçant qu'il avait l'impression de se faire transpercer par un Pampa en furie. Finalement après un silence bien trop long le blond, lassé, cracha le morceau :

« Okay j'avoue, je suis gay ! J'ai jamais aimé les filles et ça depuis tout petit ! J…J'ai jamais connu l'amour et j'ai jamais pu en parler à personne, c'est pour ça que je suis aussi réservé et que je ne parle jamais de moi ! J…Je… »

Il ne put en supporter davantage et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant que Zack resta bouche bée. Reniflant bruyamment, il continua d'une voix chevrotante :

« M…Maintenant tu vas me haïr c'est ça ? Comme tous les autres à Nibelheim l'ont fait… Hein ? »

A ces mots il se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Zack baissa les yeux, serra les poings et hurla :

« Espèce d'abruti ! Quel genre de monstre te détesterait pour ça ?

\- Hein ? »

Cloud se calma instantanément et fixa le noiraud qui était également à deux doigts de pleurer :

« On s'en fout de tes préférences sexuelles non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être une mauvaise personne ou pas ! Arrête de raconter des conneries !

\- Z…Zack… »

Le brun le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Cloud sentit la chaleur de son ami émaner à travers son corps ce qui le réconforta grandement. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et dit :

« Ne...Ne me laisse pas tomber s'il te plait.

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu dis ça ! » fit Zack en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

« J…J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai dit la vérité… Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il change de bord de son côté mais s'il m'accepte en tant qu'ami en sachant qui je suis vraiment, je serai déjà plus que comblé. Merci Zack… » se dit Cloud à lui-même.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un certain temps enlacés. Zack huma la chevelure du blond et se sentit tout drôle :

« Il sent vraiment bon haha…Cloud, je m'en doutais… Difficile à expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais je suis heureux que tu m'aies dit la vérité. J'espère que…Qu'on continuera à bien s'entendre, je veux savoir où tout cela va nous mener… » pensa t-il.

Il relâcha le blondinet et lui fit encore un de ses sourires ravageurs dont il avait le secret :

« Bon alors, on sort quelque part ? Je te l'avais promis non !

\- Ah, o…oui !

\- Tu veux manger quoi Cloudy ?

\- Ben, je sais pas trop…Un ramen ?

\- Parfait, allez on y va ! Y a une rue pleins de restaurants pas loin !

\- Je sais, c'est là où je prends mes pauses seuls le midi… »

Zack fit la moue ce qui fit fondre le cœur du blond et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

« A partir de maintenant, interdit de manger seul le midi ok ? Tu viens avec Reno et les autres gars !

\- I…Ils m'accepteront tel que je suis ? »

Le brun ferma la porte de leur appartement et se gratta la tête comme pour réfléchir :

« Euh, pour l'instant on ne leur dira rien par rapport à tes penchants haha, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à toi, d'accord ? » fit t-il légèrement gêné.

Mais cela ne dérangea pas le blond qui acquiesça, heureux comme tout. Les deux compères se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit en question et dégustèrent un ramen absolument délicieux. Cloud était un peu maladroit avec les baguettes ce qui fit beaucoup rire Zack. Ils passèrent une superbe soirée ce qui enchanta le blondinet. Sur le chemin du retour ils contemplèrent le ciel qui était drôlement bien étoilé ce soir là. Cependant quelques gros nuages menaçants semblaient se rapprocher peu à peu.

« Je me sens tellement plus léger maintenant que Zack connait mes « préférences ». N'empêche que je dois avouer que je suis légèrement déçu qu'il n'ait pas eu une autre réaction… Si seulement il m'avait sauté dessus en m'embrassant et en avouant que lui-même est homo…Haha on ne peut pas tout avoir j'imagine… » pensa le blondinet, décidément un poil trop demandant.

De son côté, Zack réfléchissait aussi :

« Cloud est donc gay… J'en étais quasiment sûr mais là c'est bon c'est confirmé. Hm, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Moi de mon côté j'ai lourdé Aerith sans même être vraiment certain que c'était la bonne chose à faire. J'avoue être un peu perdu en ce moment mais je pense que le meilleur truc à faire est de laisser les choses arriver à moi. Pour l'instant j'ai surtout envie de m'amuser avec mes amis ! Et je dois avouer que faire de la colocation avec Cloud ça ne peut que donner des choses intéressantes ! »

Les nuages sombres de tout à l'heure se mirent à gronder de plus en plus et la pluie commença à tomber alors que les deux garçons n'étaient qu'à la moitié du chemin.

« Cloudy grouille toi ! On va être trempés si on s'active pas !

\- Ca roule ! »

Ils sprintèrent à toute vitesse et malgré leurs efforts ils arrivèrent à leur appartement à moitié trempés. Le brun ferma précautionneusement la porte à clef puis se tourna vers le blond tout mouillé. Sa coiffure était désormais aplatie par la pluie ce qui lui donnait une toute autre allure.

« Oh… Il est…hmm…Pas mal comme ça… » pensa le noiraud, déstabilisé.

« Zack il va falloir sécher nos vêtements et prendre une douche rapidement si on veut éviter d'avoir la crève, demain il y a cours n'oublie pas !

Ah…Euh oui…Tu y vas en premier ?

\- Merci c'est gentil ! »

Cloud peina à enlever son pull qui dégorgeait d'eau. Voyant son ami en détresse Zack s'approcha pour le lui retirer.

« Ah, merci du coup de main Zack. » dit le blond en rougissant.

Il était désormais torse nu et le brun ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il imita Cloud et enleva son pull également, puis son pantalon. En voyant son ami rouge pivoine le noiraud eut un petit sourire et décida de le taquiner :

« Ca va Cloud ? Eh dis, tu penses quoi de mon corps ? Les filles trouvent que je suis plutôt bien foutu mais je me demandais du coup ce que TOI tu pense de MOI, haha ! » dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Le blondinet se mit à stresser en entendant cette question :

« Il est culotté ! Alors maintenant qu'il sait que j'aime les hommes il va se mettre à me poser ce genre de questions ?! Evidemment que t'es bien foutu abruti, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire ! » pensa t-il, furieux.

En voyant Zack sourire de toutes ses dents, Cloud ne put résister et laissa de côté sa colère pour lui répondre franchement :

« O…Oui tu as un beau corps je trouve. » fit t-il en fixant ses pieds et en se tortillant les doigts.

« Ah…Oh…Merci je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais. Je m'attendais à ce que tu t'énerves.

-J'avoue que ta question est un peu étrange. Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les hommes que je suis attiré par toi. » mentit Cloud, pour sauver sa peau.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Zack eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. Oui c'est vrai, Cloud aimait peut être les hommes mais rien ne dit que le brun était son style ! Son sourire fondit en un clin d'œil et il posa une dernière question avant de laisser son ami filer sous la douche :

« Et du coup c'est quoi ton genre de mecs ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas. Bon je vais attraper froid comme ça, je vais me doucher. »

Zack resta debout dans le salon les bras pendants et une pointe de jalousie et de colère lui montant au nez. De son côté le blond profitait d'une bonne douche bien chaude et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer :

« Mince Cloud…Ca aurait pu être l'occasion pour toi de lui dire « TU ES TOTALEMENT MON STYLE ! »…Non non non il et beaucoup trop tôt et il est clair que Zack aime les femmes…Cependant j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus il m'envoie des signaux étranges. Ou alors c'est juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Bref pour l'instant on s'en tient à notre plan : on profite d'être en coloc' avec lui, et on ne prend pas de risques irréfléchis ! »

La soirée se termina dans le calme et chacun dormirent dans leurs lits respectifs. Demain une nouvelle journée de cours les attendait.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Soirée entre amis

Midgar College chapitre 10 : Soirée entre amis

La semaine passa presque trop vite et la cloche résonna dans toute l'université, marquant la fin du dernier cours du vendredi. Il était temps pour les élèves de rentrer chez eux ou d'aller s'amuser comme bon leur semble. Zack en compagnie de Reno et Cloud discutait de tout et de rien. Le rouge s'était plutôt bien habitué au caractère quelque peu réservé du blond, ce qui fit vraiment plaisir au brun.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'université et virent Aerith avec ses amies Youffie et Tifa discuter devant l'entrée. Le noiraud commença à paniquer :

« Eh Reno et Cloud, cachez moi deux secondes s'il vous plait !

\- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tête de flan ? » fit Reno, surpris.

« Y a Aerith juste devant nous là !

\- Et alors ?

Et alors euh…Oh merde Reno j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir. Je l'ai largué avant-hier, c'est pour ça si elle me voit elle serait capable de me trucider d'un seul regard !

\- Ah ouais tu as – ATTENDS QUOI ! »

A cause de l'indiscrétion du rouge, les filles se retournèrent vers le trio et Zack, sentant le danger, prit la main de Cloud et fila vers le chemin menant au pensionnat.

« Désolé Reno, vraiment ! Je t'en parlerai une prochaine fois !

-Eh ! T'as intérêt à tout me dire abruti !

\- S…Salut Reno ! » fit Cloud en se faisant tirer par le brun totalement paniqué.

Ils réussirent à éviter Aerith et se dirigèrent vers le hall du pensionnat quand soudain le blondinet se rappela d'une chose importante à faire :

« Ah Zack, je dois te laisser quelques temps, je dois retirer des sous à la banque. J'en ai pour une heure grand maximum, on se voit tout à l'heure !

\- Ok ça roule, oh et achète des trucs à bouffer sur le chemin du retour, tu seras sympa.

\- Ca marche ! A plus tard ! »

Cloud partit donc vers le centre-ville en se retenant de sautiller de joie.

« On dirait un vrai couple ! J'espère que quand je vais rentrer Zack m'attendra dans la cuisine avec un tablier, prêt à préparer le dîner hihi…Olala mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi…En tout cas depuis qu'on vit ensemble chaque jour est comme un cadeau venu du Ciel pour moi ! Pourvu que ça dure ! … J'espère quand même qu'un jour j'arriverai à lui avouer mes sentiments, mais ça risque d'être compliqué pour le moment… »

…

Le brun venait de ranger ses affaires et se détendait allongé dans le sofa. Cette semaine s'était plutôt bien passée et il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire de son week-end avec Cloud.

« C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seul dans cet appart' depuis qu'on a emménagé dans le pensionnat. Quel calme, y a pas un bruit. Ces deux derniers jours après les cours on faisait la cuisine et on glandait devant la TV jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe de fatigue, du coup je n'ai jamais trop eu l'occasion de m'accorder un peu de temps à moi-même. Hm … »

Il fixa le plafond, l'air pensif. Avoir cassé avec Aerith l'avait un peu déboussolé. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se séparait d'une fille mais Aerith était franchement mignonne et malgré son caractère un peu agaçant, était loin d'être si casse-pieds qu'il l'avait laissé sous-entendre. Le brun se perdit dans ses propres pensées puis commença à dériver en pensant à Cloud.

« Il était plutôt mignon l'autre soir quand on est rentrés trempés, faut avouer… »

Ses joues prirent une tournure rougeâtre en prononçant ces mots ce qui le perturba pour la énième fois depuis la rentrée. Il commença à en avoir marre de tourner autour du pot et décida de prendre des mesures drastiques. Le brun se leva, prit son ordinateur portable et l'alluma.

« Bon… Ce que je vais faire est sans doute très très stupide, mais je dois vraiment éclaircir un truc par rapport à ce que je ressens envers Cloud. On va être bien d'accord : c'est un mec, je suis un mec. Il aime les mecs, mais moi j'aime les filles. Jusqu'ici c'est correct n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi je me sens bizarre parfois quand je le regarde trop longtemps ou dans certaines situations genre quand il est torse nu ? Et bien pour en avoir le cœur net par rapport à ça on va faire ceci… »

Le noiraud se mit à rougir et se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit son navigateur internet et tapa ces mots « porno gay ».

« Bordel c'est la honte… Je n'en ai jamais vu de ma vie et je pensais jamais me retrouver dans ce genre de situation mais normalement si ma théorie est bonne et que je regarde une vidéo de ce genre, je ne devrais rien ressentir pas vrai ! » poursuivit t-il d'un air confiant.

Il passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à chercher une vidéo correcte. Certaines vignettes le dégouta au plus haut point, d'autres l'intriguèrent. Finalement il tomba sur une vidéo où on pouvait apercevoir un brun et un blond qui semblaient avoir dans ses âges. Le cœur battant la chamade il cliqua sur le bouton « PLAY ».

« C..C'est parti… »

Les deux acteurs ressemblaient un peu trop à lui et Cloud, ce qui lui causa un certain malaise. La première scène commença simplement par un échange de baisers, puis le blond descendit vers le pantalon de son partenaire et commença à lui faire une fellation. Zack pouvait entendre les gémissements de l'acteur dans son casque et commença à avoir un peu chaud.

« P…Pour l'instant ça va on dirait… » murmura t-il, plus très sûr de lui.

Le film continua et cette fois l'acteur aux cheveux bruns fit couler une bonne dose de lubrifiant dans l'antre du blond. Il y inséra plusieurs doigts puis les remplaça par son sexe. S'en suivit une longue séquence de débats amoureux où les acteurs s'embrassaient et gémissaient mutuellement.

Ce que Zack pensait improbable arriva finalement. Son bas ventre se mit à se durcir violemment et il sentit l'excitation s'emparer de tout son corps. Ne tenant plus, il enleva sa ceinture et commença à se toucher en regardant la vidéo qui devenait de plus en plus intense.

« Haaa…Haaa… J…J'arrive pas à croire que ça m'excite autant…Haaa… »

La tension grimpa encore plus puis le blond, se faisant prendre de plus en plus violemment, hurla et s'éjacula sur son ventre pendant que son partenaire vint en lui à son tour. Cette scène, on ne peut plus érotique, eut raison de Zack qui jouit également en poussant un râle de plaisir. Il tomba sur le dos sur le sofa et respira profondément.

« M…Merde… Maintenant plus de doute… J'ai bel et bien une attirance pour ce genre de trucs… J..J'ai envie d'essayer moi aussi… Qui aurait cru… »

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre vers l'entrée. Le brun, les mains couvertes de liquide séminal, sursauta et se mit à paniquer.

« Putain c'est Cloud qui doit rentrer de la banque à tous les coups ?! Vite vite ! »

Il éteignit son ordinateur en vitesse et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes. Les bruits de pas du blond se rapprochèrent puis se stoppèrent, indiquant qu'il venait sûrement de s'asseoir dans le sofa.

« Zack tu es là ?

\- O…Oui dans les toilettes, j'arrive attends deux minutes ! » répondit t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Il se lava les mains puis sortit pour aller rejoindre Cloud. Le blond le regarda d'un air curieux et lui demanda :

« Zack pourquoi tu es aussi rouge ? Ca va ?

\- Ah ! Euh ! Oui ! Non c'est rien j'ai juste eu du mal aux toilettes si tu vois ce que je veux dire, hum hum… » répliqua t-il, se sentant honteux de devoir balancer un mensonge aussi ridicule.

Cloud rigola et haussa les épaules.

« Alors, on fait quoi ce soir ?

\- Aucune idée. Je pourrais envoyer un message à Reno afin qu'on sorte tous ensemble boire un coup, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Ca me semble être une bonne idée ! »

Zack s'exécuta et la réponse du rouge ne se fit pas attendre. 19h au Septième Ciel, comme d'habitude. Cloud, de son côté, frémit.

« Encore le Septième Ciel hein. Imagine si Kadaj se pointe… J'espère que ça va aller. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se préparèrent et prirent le train ensemble. Arrivés au centre-ville, ils eurent un frisson.

« C'est là où j'habitais avant…

\- Ouais…Ils ont pas mal déblayés en une semaine mais il reste du boulot, pas vrai.

\- D'après les infos la Shinra a déjà commencé le chantier d'un nouveau réacteur, plus performant et avec plus de systèmes de sécurité. Il parait qu'il y aura même des robots pour protéger le cœur du réacteur.

\- Dingue…Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle tout ça » conclut Zack.

Ils traversèrent le quartier en contemplant avec tristesse l'étendue des dégâts mais vit qu'une armada d'ouvriers faisaient de leur mieux pour remettre sur pied certains immeubles. Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes les deux compères se retrouvèrent dans la rue des bars, désormais illuminées par des dizaines de spots et d'enseignes de toutes les couleurs, éclairant la noirceur de la nuit. Sans plus tarder Zack ouvrit la porte menant au Septième Ciel.

« Eh par ici ! » hurla Reno, une chope de bière déjà en main.

« La vache t'as pas perdu de temps ! » fit remarquer le brun.

« Salut Cloud, ça va ? » demanda Tseng amicalement.

« Ca va, pas fâché d'être en week-end.

\- On va pouvoir enfin se détendre pas vrai ! » ajouta Rude.

Les cinq amis commencèrent à boire et à festoyer de plus en plus bruyamment.

« Et du coup Zack, pourquoi t'as lâché Aerith ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ! » demanda le rouge, encore choqué.

« Pour la faire courte, elle était trop collante. Je suis trop attaché à mes amis on dirait bien ! Sérieux des dizaines de messages par jour pour rien du tout ! Elle aura qu'à revenir quand elle sera calmée voilà tout ! »

Cloud fixa le brun, un peu inquiet.

« J'espère que Zack ne va pas se remettre avec elle rapidement…Qu'elle nous laisse tous les deux par pitié… »

Zack remarqua que le blond semblait anxieux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« C'est quoi cette tête Cloudy ? T'inquiètes, je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! Allez viens là ! »

L'alcool lui montant à la tête il commençait à se maitriser de moins en moins et embrassa le blondinet sur la joue, ce qui fit rire Reno.

« Ouuuh ! Zacky aurait trouvé une nouvelle copine on dirait ! Félicitations Cloud !

\- Ahh ! Euhh… » bégaya le blond.

Zack le serra dans ses bras et rentra dans le jeu du rouge :

« Pas touche à ma nouvelle meuf ! Elle est un peu timide mais super mignonne avec ses cheveux dorés et ses grands yeux bleus comme le ciel ! »

Le blond ne sut pas s'il devait trouver ça amusant ou déprimant. Il aimait bien quand Zack le taquinait mais parfois il commençait à se faire des films et cela l'attristait. Etant également un peu alcoolisé il rajouta par mégarde :

« De toute façon tu vas sûrement te trouver une autre copine d'ici peu et m'abandonner… »

Les propos du blond provoquèrent un petit silence gênant et Zack fronça les sourcils :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! A partir de maintenant c'est TOI ma copine !

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises… »

Les trois autres, pensant à un simple sketch, se mirent à rigoler et la soirée continua son cours. Minuit approchant, les amis rentrèrent avant que le dernier train ne parte sans eux. Titubant dans la rue, Cloud s'accrocha à Zack tant bien que mal. Le monde tournait autour de lui mais ce sentiment était drôlement plus agréable quand le noiraud était à ses côtés.

« Quelle merveilleuse soirée, hein chérie ! » commenta Zack, toujours à fond dans son roleplay.

Cloud se mit à rire mais se stoppa net, en voyant en face d'eux la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait croiser.

« Je vois que tu as finalement réussi à conquérir ton bien aimé. » fit Kadaj, en souriant.

L'argenté était adossé contre un mur et contemplait les deux garçons. Le visage du brun se durcit en réalisant qui était en face de lui et cria :

« C'est toi espèce de connard ?! C'est toi qui a essayé de tripoter Cloudy ! Je vais t'exploser !

\- Non Zack calme toi ! Il y a des policiers qui patrouillent un peu partout, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis si tu fais ça !

\- Il a raison. En tout cas ravi que tu aies réussi à le charmer Cloud, j'espère que vous allez passer une nuit d'enfer tous les deux. » continua Kadaj, en élargissant son sourire.

Le blond déglutit difficilement et eut peur qu'il devienne un peu trop bavard, et c'est ce qui arriva malheureusement :

« Par contre c'est pas dit que ton grand brun suce mieux que moi, haha ! » fit l'argenté en partant d'un pas nonchalant vers une ruelle voisine.

« Q…Quoi ? » s'exclama Zack, pensant avoir mal entendu.

Il fixa Cloud, horrifié. Celui-ci baissa la tête et ne sut pas quoi dire.

« Cloud, dis moi quelque chose…

\- Rentrons d'abord à l'appart'… » dit simplement le blondinet d'une voix sombre.

Le retour en train fut étonnamment rapide, peut être dû à l'alcool circulant dans leurs veines qui brouillait leurs sens et leur faisait perdre la notion du temps. Une fois de retour chez eux, le noiraud impatient força le blond à s'asseoir sur son lit et commença un nouvel interrogatoire :

« Explique moi. Tu ne l'as pas juste embrassé c'est ça ?

-T'es pas obligé de tout savoir…

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- T'es ma copine Cloudy ! »

Cloud soupira, il était peut être ivre, mais Zack semblait être dans un état encore pire.

« Bon après le baiser il m'a emmené dans sa boite gay. Je t'ai menti l'autre jour en disant que je m'étais enfui. On a dansé, il m'a encore offert à boire et après il m'a emmené dans les toilettes…

\- Et…

\- Il… Bref t'as compris, il te l'a dit tout à l'heure.

\- Je veux l'entendre de ta propre bouche. »

Le blond n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point Zack pouvait être aussi curieux…Ou alors était-ce de la perversité ? Sachant très bien qu'il ne le lâcherait jamais, Cloud poursuivit :

« Eh bien il m'a attiré dans les toilettes, et après il a baissé mon pantalon et…hum…Il…Il m'a fait une fellation. Ensuite ça m'a vraiment dégouté et je suis rentré chez moi. Je me suis détesté toute la soirée. »

Il sentit les mains chaudes du brun se poser contre ses joues.

« Z…Zack ?

\- Cloud. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. »

Il serra le blondinet dans ses bras de toutes ses forces puis le relâcha et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

« On peut dormir ensemble cette nuit ? » lâcha le brun dans un souffle.

Ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles, Cloud se sentit tout excité et s'empressa de lui répondre :

« Oui s'il te plait !

\- Haha, ça a l'air de te faire plaisir on dirait ?

\- Je…Tu devrais savoir que j'aime les mecs et que je n'ai jamais dormi avec quiconque…

\- Eh, je croyais que je n'étais pas ton style. » rétorqua le noiraud, joueur.

Cloud fit la moue et lui répondit :

« Peut-être que tu l'es en fait… »

Le brun sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il commençait vraiment à avoir envie du blond. Il s'empressa de plonger sous les draps et vit Cloud le rejoindre. Cette nuit risquait d'être intéressante…


	11. Chapitre 11 : Je t'aime

**Dernier chapitre. C'est essentiellement un LEMON, bonne lecture.**

Midgar College chapitre 11 : Je t'aime

Le blondinet se glissa sous les draps frais du lit de Zack. Malgré l'alcool l'inhibant, il sentit sa timidité maladive revenir à la charge. Une fois bien allongé il n'osa plus bouger et se tourna même vers le côté fenêtre, n'ayant pas le courage de regarder le noiraud. Quelques minutes passèrent.

« Bon sang pourquoi je suis aussi gêné maintenant ! J'étais méga chaud i peine quelques minutes ! » pensa Cloud furieux contre lui-même. « J'espère que Zack aura plus de courage que moi…S'il te plait fais quelque chose ! »

De son côté le brun n'allait pas forcément mieux. Ayant du mal à rester en place il bougeait nerveusement dans le lit en essayant de trouver un moyen rapide de se calmer mais ce n'était pas chose aisée :

« Et mince voilà que je me défile…J'ai eu l'audace de le serrer dans mes bras mais maintenant je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Pourtant j'ai déjà emmené des filles dans mon pieu plus d'une fois ! Mais là…C'est différent…Est-ce parce que c'est un homme ou est-ce parce que…C'est juste Cloud ? Je veux dire jusqu'à maintenant c'était juste mon ami. On a eu quelques moments de tension, on s'est même embrouillés une ou deux fois mais ne me dites pas que je suis encore perdu à la frontière entre l'amour et l'amitié ?! Non là depuis déjà quelques temps j'ai vraiment envie de lui…Mais ça me semble délicat de l'approcher ! »

Zack se tourna discrètement vers Cloud pour le fixer, et remarqua sans surprise que son ami était figé, osant à peine respirer.

« Eh ben…J'imagine que c'est encore à moi de faire le premier pas… »

Le blondinet qui essayait en vain de réfléchir à une stratégie sentit soudainement les bras puissants du brun l'entourer par derrière. Le souffle chaud du noiraud dans son cou le fit frissonner.

« M…Mon dieu ça y est on y est ? » pensa Cloud, le cœur s'emballant.

Zack commença à lui déposer de légers baisers dans ses cheveux ce qui le fit frémir puis ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers son lobe d'oreille afin d'en suçoter le bout.

« Hmm..hgn... »

Le blondinet sentit l'excitation monter en lui et sa respiration devint plus difficile.

« J'arrive pas à croire que Zack est en train de me faire ça hmm… » se dit t-il, ses pensées commençant à devenir floues.

Il sentit la main brûlante du noiraud commencer à se balader sous son t-shirt, effleurant ses abdos et lui faisant perdre un peu plus la raison. La voix suave et érotique de son camarade de classe lui parvint à son oreille désormais humidifiée par sa salive :

« Alors Cloudy…Ca te fait bander de savoir qu'on est en train de se caresser comme deux petites chattes en chaleur ? Parce que là perso je suis dur à un point que tu ne peux imaginer… »

L'intéressé sentit son cœur déjà bien mal en point faire un énorme bond. Entendre Zack parler de manière aussi crue réveilla en lui des pulsions animales et il sentit lui aussi le besoin d'en faire de même. D'une voix un peu hésitante il répliqua :

« O-Ouais…D'ailleurs faut que je t'avoue, je me suis déjà branlé sur toi auparavant tu sais ? Haha…

\- Oh vraiment ? » répondit le brun, sentant son entrejambe s'enflammer de plus belle.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était une torture d'aller en cours après m'être touché…M'asseoir à côté de toi TOUTE la journée sans pouvoir rien faire…

\- A ce point ? Hmm…Tu veux dire que même en classe je te faisais de l'effet ?

\- Evidemment… »

Cloud ne put tenir et se retourna face à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le brun plongea instinctivement sa langue dans la sienne et les deux étudiants s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en poussant des gémissements étouffés. Dans la tête du blond, trop d'émotions s'entrechoquaient et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas pleurer. Il sépara ses lèvres de celles de Zack et lui dit d'une voix essoufflée :

« Tu embrasses bien mieux que ce connard de Kadaj.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. D'ailleurs y a d'autres choses que je sais faire bien mieux que lui je suis sûr.

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? » demanda Cloud en se mordant la lèvre, d'une voix bien trop sensuelle pour que le noiraud reste de marbre.

Il embrassa à nouveau le blondinet et plongea sa main dans son caleçon et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Hey, c'est quoi ça Cloud ? C'est super dur !

\- J…Je ne sais pas, si tu essayais d'examiner d'un petit peu plus près pour voir ? » répondit t-il d'une voix un peu plus timide.

Un mélange de peur et d'excitation s'empara du blond et c'est alors qu'il sentit son partenaire lui retirer ses sous vêtements. Les joues en feu, il le fixa et dit d'un air fébrile :

« Z…Zack…Je me sens tout bizarre…

\- Tu as peur Cloudy ?

\- Oui mais…Je te veux…

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Je ne tiens plus ! Fais-moi ce que tu veux mais fais le maintenant ! »

Le noiraud lui lança un sourire carnassier, enleva les draps qui les gênait et allongea le blond sur le dos qui lui, s'empressa de prendre un oreiller et de le serrer autour de ses bras. Zack contempla le sexe de son partenaire en érection, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je dois avouer que t'en as une belle mon petit Cloud. » dit t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil grivois.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'entrejambe de son ami et déposa tout d'abord quelques baisers sur son bas ventre. Cloud se tendit et commença à respirer profondément pour se calmer. C'était trop d'émotion d'un coup pour lui. Le moment qu'il redoutait (ou attendait ?) tant arriva enfin : il sentit les lèvres humides de Zack s'emparer de sa hampe et commença à effectuer de lents va et vient tout en lui masturbant la base de la verge avec une main. Cette sensation était tout bonnement d'un autre niveau que « l'œuvre » de Kadaj. Le brun était si doué que Cloud crut qu'il allait venir d'un instant à l'autre. Il lâcha l'oreiller qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces et attrapa son partenaire par les cheveux pour l'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme et lui fit :

« A…Attends Zack…Je vais… »

Le brun ne dit rien et lui sourit. Son visage était rougi par l'effort et il transpirait même un peu du front. Cette facette très sexy et inhabituelle de Zack perturba un peu Cloud. Il le vit se relever et porter encore sa bouche à la sienne puis lui demanda d'une voix suave :

« Cloud…Que dirais-tu d'inverser les rôles ? »

Le blondinet sentit une boule au ventre se former en lui et eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« M…Moi ? Est-ce que je serais capable de faire ça ? Et est-ce que je pourrais BIEN le faire ? Imagine si je lui fais mal… »

Il commença à stresser et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Zack lui lança un regard bienveillant et lui caressa la joue avec douceur :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, prends le temps qu'il te faudra.

\- Je…Je vais essayer ! Ca va aller ! »

Le noiraud s'allongea donc à son tour sur le dos et enleva son boxer, dévoilant une verge d'une taille relativement supérieure à celle du blondinet. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et sentit son sexe redevenir dur à la vue du pénis de son partenaire. Le sentiment de peur qui lui restait encore en travers de la gorge fut balayé laissant place à une excitation soudaine et une envie pressante de satisfaire le brun. Sans plus attendre il prit l'intimité de Zack par la main et commença des va et vient tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le noiraud, surpris par l'audace du blond, lui lança un petit rictus :

« Vas y Cloudy c'est bien… Prends-la dans ta bouche maintenant… »

Il fixa le gland rosé déjà lubrifié naturellement par du liquide pré séminal et commença timidement par de légers coups de langue.

« C…C'est la première fois que je vois un sexe d'aussi près… C'est impressionnant…» songea t-il.

Sentant l'impatience de Zack se former sur son visage le blondinet prit son courage à deux mains et mit le sexe dans sa bouche sans plus tarder. La sensation était très étrange. C'était très lisse, un peu spongieux et en même temps humide. Peut être est-ce l'excitation qui troublait ses sens mais le goût ne lui déplut pas. Il commença à effectuer des allers-retours tout en aspirant avec sa langue. L'appartement était désormais silencieux, hormis les bruits de bouche et les gémissements du brun qui devenaient de plus en plus forts.

« Oh merde Cloud t'es tellement doué…Hmm…Bien meilleur que toutes les filles que….Oh… »

Le noiraud ne put finir sa phrase. Le blondinet pompait sa hampe de plus en plus fort et commença même à lécher de temps à autre ses testicules. Zack se cambra et au bout d'un moment, comme Cloud l'avait fait tout à l'heure, attrapa la tête de son partenaire pour le stopper :

« Arrête arrête je vais vraiment jouir si tu continues haha… » fit t-il d'une voix gênée.

Cloud retira le pénis de sa bouche dans un gros filet de salive et Zack le fixa bouche bée. La vue d'un Cloud, le visage rougi et ruisselant de sueur, se léchant ses lèvres toutes humidifiées et collantes par la longue fellation qu'il venait d'effectuer réveilla en lui de nouvelles envies. Il se releva brutalement et plaqua le blondinet contre le matelas. Le noiraud le fixa intensément et lui demanda :

« Cloud…Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? »

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi Zack parlait et lui fit un petit oui de la tête. Le brun, les mains tremblantes et moites prit les cuisses de son partenaire et les écarta, dévoilant l'intimité, encore toute serrée, de Cloud.

« Détends toi et respire calmement. Je vais commencer avec les doigts, mais ça va quand même faire un peu mal au début… »

Le noiraud humidifia son index avec sa salive et essaya de l'insérer doucement. Il fut étonné de constater qu'il fut capable de rentrer le doigt dans l'antre du blond avec une aisance déconcertante. Il releva la tête et le fixa. Cloud lui lança un petit sourire timide, mais satisfait :

« …Je me suis déjà entrainé en solo si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Zack se mordit les lèvres et eut vraiment envie du blond. Il ne le pensait pas aussi audacieux. Il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et saisit son intimité qu'il plaça près de l'orifice de Cloud qui, lui, prit le brun dans ses bras.

« Vas y doucement là par contre… » murmura t-il.

Zack lui déposa un baiser sensuel sur les lèvres et entra en lui. Le blond poussa un grognement qui se transforma rapidement en râle de plaisir. Le brun ne tarda pas à commencer à lui donner des coups de rein de plus en plus effrénés.

« Oh bon sang…C'est tellement d'un autre niveau que de se toucher tout seul sous la douche…Zack est en moi…J'ai l'impression de rêver mais non, c'est bel et bien la réalité…Continue et ne t'arrête jamais s'il te plait… »

Le brun se retira temporairement et lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes. Cloud se sentit tout excité et lui lança un regard gorgé d'envie.

« Vas y Zack, ne te retiens pas.

\- Cloud…Je te veux… »

Il se réinséra en lui et le prit par les hanches. Ses va et vient étaient bien plus intenses et profonds ce qui fit couiner le blondinet de surprise et de plaisir :

« Ahh…Bordel c'est trop bon ! Hgnn…

\- T'aime ça quand je te prends par derrière ? » fit Zack d'une voix obscène.

« Oui continue continue défonce moi…

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! » conclut le brun, en accélérant le rythme.

Les cris de Cloud résonnaient dans tout l'appartement, et il y avait également une bonne chance pour qu'on les entende jusque dans les couloirs du pensionnat.

« Je veux voir ton visage… » fit t-il.

Le brun se retira à nouveau puis après que Cloud se soit rallongé sur le dos, face à lui, continua à nouveau ses coups de hanches. Cette fois le blondinet ne se contenta pas de simplement se faire prendre mais commença à se masturber, décuplant ainsi l'effet de plaisir.

« J…Je vais pas tenir longtemps Z…Zack…

\- Laisse-toi aller Cloud…

\- Putain ! … ! »

C'en fut trop pour lui et dans un râle de plaisir il vint, recouvrant son propre ventre de liquide séminal. Le brun ralentit ses mouvements et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

« C'est bien Cloud…C'est bien…

\- Z…Zack ?

\- Oui Cloud ?

\- Tu vas jouir toi aussi ?

\- C..Ca va pas tarder non plus, oui…

\- Dans ce cas… »

Le blond retira le sexe du brun de son antre et le prit en bouche à nouveau.

« Tu..Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? » demanda Zack un peu choqué.

Cloud ne répondit pas et sentit la main du brun se poser sur le haut de son crâne. Zack lui tira les cheveux et le força à accélérer le rythme ce qui le fit un peu suffoquer.

« Hmm…Cloud tu es incroyable… »

Le brun avait du mal à se contrôler et sortit son sexe afin de se masturber lui même. Le blondinet comprit très bien quel rôle il avait à jouer et ouvrit grand la bouche tout en fixant Zack de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« C'est ça, ouvre bien la bouche… T'es tellement beau comme ça…

\- Vas y Zack…Ne te retiens pas…

\- Hgnn ! »

Cloud sentit le liquide chaud du noiraud lui recouvrir le visage. Il se sentit étrangement bien malgré cette position que d'aucuns aurait qualifié d'humiliante. Il n'avait aucun problème à effectuer ce genre de pratiques avec la personne dont il était amoureux et vit avec satisfaction que Zack semblait comblé. Après s'être nettoyé le visage Cloud rejoint son partenaire dans le lit et le serra dans ses bras. Ils se souriaient tous les deux et Cloud sentit que c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer clairement ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas encore si Zack avait juste voulu s'amuser avec lui, ou si l'alcool ingéré avait joué un rôle là dedans ou non, et avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun et lui demanda d'une voix toute tremblotante :

« Z…Zack…Je suis désolé mais je dois absolument te poser une question…Est-ce que… »

Il déglutit mais vit avec soulagement que Zack lui souriait tendrement.

« Je t'en prie Cloudy, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur…

\- Peut être que tu vas trouver ça étrange mais la première fois que je t'ai vu c'était dans le train lors de la rentrée…Je t'ai observé et j'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais spécial. Tu dégageais une aura si différente des autres, et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. J'imagine que ce n'est pas forcément réciproque mais il fallait que je te le dise un jour ou l'autre car je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ça, avec ce secret qui commence à me peser de plus en plus sur le coeur…Zack….J…JE T'AIME! » cria t-il, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ca y est, il l'avait dit. Impossible de faire marcher arrière maintenant.

Le brun l'embrassa longuement tout en lui caressant ses mèches de cheveux rebelles et plongea son regard violine dans le sien et dit à son tour :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Cloud Strife. Sors avec moi. »

C'est comme si un torrent d'allégresse et de bonheur venait de prendre possession de lui. Les deux étudiants s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs langues s'entremêlant de plus belle. Zack brisa ce nouveau baiser et le regarda d'un air coquin :

« Cloud…On remet ça ? »

…

Malgré l'automne ayant frappé enfin aux portes de Midgar, cette nouvelle journée d'école était radieuse. Le ciel était bleu comme la mer et les rayons du soleil venaient caresser le visage des étudiants se pressant aux portes de leur université. Reno, qui était déjà assis sur sa chaise, mâchouillait son crayon en attendant ses amis.

« Salut. »

Le rouge releva la tête et vit Zack et Cloud entrer.

« Yo les mecs, ça roule ? Vous allez b… »

Avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de finir sa phrase il remarqua quelque chose d'assez inhabituel. Les deux jeunes hommes….Se tenaient la main ! Les yeux exorbités, il essaya de chercher ses mots :

« Mais…euh…Quoi ! Hein ! …Je… !

\- Ca va être un peu compliqué à t'expliquer Reno, mais tu t'y habitueras, t'en fais pas ! » fit Zack en rigolant.

Le professeur Bugenhagen entra dans la salle à son tour afin de démarrer son cours. Cloud souriait de toutes ses dents et serrait la main du brun sous la table.

« Bonjour à tous. J'ai une petite annonce à faire avant de commencer. Notre classe a été choisie pour participer à un voyage scolaire le mois prochain ! Et laissez-moi vous dire que la destination choisie risque de vous plaire ! »

Les élèves se regardèrent et semblaient tout excités.

« La destination choisie n'est autre que…Costa Del Sol ! Félicitations à tous ! »

Tout le monde hurla de surprise. Costa Del Sol était réputé pour avoir des températures estivales, même en hiver. Zack éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du blond comme à son habitude en lui lançant un regard plein de tendresse.

Le blond regarda par la fenêtre, rêveur.

« Je crois que plus rien ne peut entraver mon bonheur maintenant. Je vais vivre comme je l'ai toujours voulu. Entourés de mes amis, et surtout à tes côtés Zack. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime. »

Le couple s'embrassa discrètement pendant que les autres élèves étaient occupés à crier de joie.

Cette année scolaire s'annonçait radieuse pour le jeune Cloud Strife ainsi que pour Zack Fair. Rien ne pourrait faillir à leur amour. Ils s'aimeraient pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

FIN

**J'ai décidé de raccourcir un peu ma fic. J'avais prévu quelques chapitres en plus mais je dois avouer que le manque de public et de feedback a légèrement entravé ma motivation. Le remake du jeu pointant le bout de son nez sera sûrement une bonne occasion pour moi d'écrire une nouvelle fic, seul l'avenir nous le dira. En tout cas pour ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin merci beaucoup et prenez soin de vous ! :)**


End file.
